What It Means
by CaptainKaos
Summary: Am Ende des fünften Schuljahres laufen die Dinge für einige nach Plan - für andere nicht. Als Harry für den Mord an seinen besten Freunden nach Askaban geschickt wird, wer wird auf seiner Seite sein - und wer wird sich gegen ihn wenden? Übersetzung!
1. To Watch

_Prologue ~ …To Watch_

Harry hatte gerade die Kugel in die Hand genommen und sie starrten sie alle an, als eine Stimme knurrte: „Sehr gut, Potter. Wenn du jetzt ein guter Junge sein könntest und mir sie reichen würdest, dann können wir gehen."

Harry fühlte eine Kälte in sich und sein Körper schien nicht länger ihm zu gehören. Tatsächlich lächelte sein Körper, ging direkt rüber zu Lucius Malfoy und legte den empfindlichen Ball direkt in die ausgestreckte Hand des Mannes.

„Harry!", rief Hermine. „Was tust du?!"

Harrys Körper drehte sich um und lächelte seine beste Freundin spöttisch an. „Sei ruhig, du erbärmliches kleines Schlammblut."

Hermine sah aus, als wäre sie geschlagen worden.

Ron trat mit einem wütenden Ausdruck vor. „Wag es nicht, so mit ihr zu sprechen! Es ist mir egal, wie launisch du bist!"

Harrys Körper verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin nicht launisch, Ronnie. Ich zeige euch nur meine wahren Gefühle." Sein Körper schnaubte bei den ungläubigen Gesichtern seiner Freunde. „Oh, kommt schon. Ich hab euch doch nicht wirklich mit meinem launischen Spiel reingelegt?" Sein Körper stoppte, dann lachte er verächtlich. „Ich habe es! Oh, das ist zu süß, findest du nicht auch, Lucius?"

„Natürlich, Potter", sagte Lucius neben ihm, die Kugel hatte er einem anderen Todesser gegeben, der sie ohne Zweifel Voldemort bringen würde. „Aber sicher weißt du doch, wie Gryffindors sind, nachdem du solange unter ihnen gelebt hast?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Harrys Körper und klang angeekelt. „Und wenn ich daran denke, dass ich mal einer von ihnen war."

Luna trat plötzlich vor, Verstehen war auf ihrem Gesicht. „Harry", flüsterte sie, „Harry, du kannst das bekämpfen."

Alle starrten Luna für einen Moment verblüfft an und Harry fühlte einen Hauch Hoffnung. Er versuchte schnell, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder zu erlangen, aber was auch immer die Kontrolle hatte, begann nur zu lachen. Laut. Es war ein Furcht einflößendes, böses Lachen. Und Harry wunderte sich, wie das aus seinem Mund kommen konnte.

„Liebe, liebe Loony", sagte sein Mund, als er mit diesem schrecklichen Lachen aufgehört hatte. „Wie dumm du bist. Und ich dachte, du wärst eine Ravenclaw!" Lucius schnaubte neben ihm, wie ein paar andere Todesser hinter ihnen.

Luna schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Augen waren erstaunlich klar. „Nein! Ich weiß, dass das nicht du bist, Harry! Du liegst falsch!"

Die kontrollierende Kraft in Harrys Körper war nicht länger amüsiert. Sie hatte auch die hoffnungsvollen Blicke auf den Gesichtern seiner Freunde gesehen. Das Wissen, dass Harry das sicher nicht tun würde. Nein. Nicht möglich. Harry wollte seine Freunde anschreien.

/Ja! Ja! Hört auf Luna! Sie hat Recht!/

Harrys Körper bewegte sich, bevor jemand handeln konnte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lunas Herz. „Avada Kedavra."

Harry fühlte sich, als würde seine Seele entzwei gerissen. Es tat weh. Die Magie und zu sehen, wie Luna mit leblosen Augen zu Boden fiel: es tat weh. Er schrie in seinem Verstand, hoffend, wünschend, flehend, dass ihn jemand hören würde.

Harrys Körper lächelte kalt auf die verbleibenden vier Jugendlichen, die alle ungläubig zwischen Harry und Luna hin und her sahen. „Sie war wirklich verrückt", erklärte sein Körper. „Ich dachte, ich erlöse sie von ihrem Leiden."

„Du Monster!", rief Neville, sprang vor und stürzte sich auf Harry, sein Zauberstab lag vergessen dort, wo er ihn vor Schock fallen gelassen hatte.

Harrys Körper wich der Attacke mit Leichtigkeit aus und hörte ein weibliches Lachen hinter ihm, als einer der Todesser Neville einfing. „Halt ihn für mich, Bella", befahl sein Körper fröhlich, als er sich wieder zu Harrys anderen Freunden drehte, darauf wartend, was sie als nächstes tun würden.

Ginny trat vor und sah sicher aus. „Ich kenne Harry", sagte sie mit sanfter, aber fester Stimme. „Ich weiß, wie er für uns fühlt und wie wenig er uns verletzen wollen würde. Und ich weiß, dass diese Gefühle keine Lüge waren." Sie atmete tief ein, dann sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. „Du bist nicht Harry Potter."

Harrys Körper lächelte weiter und er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Mädchen. „Crucio."

Harry schrie in seinem Verstand mit Ginny. Er schrie von den Schmerzen, den dunklen Zauber zu sprechen und dann noch auf seine Freundin. Und er beklagte die Tatsache, dass er nichts tun konnte. Er wünschte, er wäre tot.

Harrys Körper stoppte den Zauberspruch, dann tippte er mit seinem Zauberstab gegen seinen Mund. „Lucius, ich möchte, dass du was für mich tust."

„Natürlich, Potter", erwiderte Lucius spöttisch.

„Leg sie unter einen Imperius. Wir könnten sie später gebrauchen, wenn du weißt, was ich meine?"

„Mit Vergnügen", zischte Lucius, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das Mädchen.

Vier Dinge passierten zur selben Zeit. Lucius sprach seinen Zauber, als Ron „Expelliarmus!" rief, Hermine „Stupor!" schrie und Harrys Körper seinen Zauberstab schwenkte und die beiden Zauber der Schüler stoppte, bevor sie Ginnys Kopf hinter sich gebracht hatten. Ron und Hermine sahen zu, eingefroren von einigen Todessern hinter Harry, als Ginny gegen Lucius' Zauber ankämpfte und dann, langsam unterlag.

In seinem Verstand schrie Harry.

Harrys Körper gluckste nur. „Ginny, Liebes, wenn du bitte aus dem Weg gehen würdest?" Ginny stellte sich neben Lucius und Harrys Zauberstab richtete sich auf Ron und Hermine, die verängstigt waren. „Ah, sagt Auf Wiedersehen, meine Freunde. Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra."

Hermines und Rons Körper fielen zu Boden, als Harry in seinem Verstand weinte, unfähig, um den Schmerz der Sprüche noch zu fühlen.

Harrys Körper drehte sich zu Neville, der ihn voller Angst ansah. „Was machen wir jetzt mit dir, Neville? Vielleicht solltest du dich zu deinen Eltern in St. Mungos gesellen, hm?" Harrys Mund verzog sich zu einem fürchterlichen Lächeln. „Ja, ich glaube, das wäre ein schönes Schicksal. Bella, möchtest du die Ehre haben? Ich weiß, dass du so viel Spaß mit seinen Eltern hattest…"

„Du ehrst mich, Potter", erwiderte Bellatrix Lestrange, dann fesselte sie Neville und sagte: „Crucio."

Harry wünschte, ihm könnte richtig schlecht werden. Er wünschte, dass er kotzen könnte. Er wünschte, dass er nicht hätte mit ansehen müssen, wie seine besten Freunde getötet wurden. Er wünschte, er hätte sich einfach selbst töten und ihre Leben retten können. Er wünschte…

Bellatrix hob den Spruch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auf und Neville blieb sabbernd auf dem Boden.

Harry schaffte es, in die Augen seines Freundes zu sehen; sie waren tot und gebrochen. /Neville…/

Harrys Körper gluckste kalt auf, dann drehte er sich zu der stumm zusehenden Ginny Weasley. „Ah, ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass wir das beenden", kommentierte er und klang zufrieden, als er seinen Zauberstab auf die starre Ginny richtete. „Wenn ihr dann alle würdet?"

Die Todesser verschwanden schnell, einige benutzten Portschlüssel, um zu verschwinden. Harry stand nur da und starrte auf die unbewegliche Ginny. Er wunderte sich für einen Moment, was passierte, bevor ein Prickeln über ihn kam. Als wenn es zu seinem Gunsten wäre, sagte sein Körper: „Ah, das waren die Schutzzauber. Ich denke, der Orden ist hier. Was für eine Schande. Crucio."

Ginny fiel schreiend zu Boden.

Nur ein paar Momente später fühlte Harry, wie sein Körper, auf Grund einer Ganzkörperklammer, steif wurde.

Er beobachtete, still und hoffnungslos, wie die Ordensmitglieder um sie herum schwärmten und fluchten, als sie erkannten, was passiert war. Ginny wurde ein Zaubertrank gegeben und als sie sich dann scheinbar vom Cruciatus erholt hatte, wurde sie gefragt, was passiert war.

Als Ginny die Geschichte mit einigen Änderungen erzählte, verstand Harry plötzlich. Das war alles Voldemorts Plan. Ihn seine Freunde töten zu lassen. Ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Der größte Teil der Zaubergesellschaft hielt ihn eh schon für verrückt und das würde den Rest überzeugen.

In seinem Verstand schloss Harry Augen und gab auf. Er konnte nicht mehr zusehen.

--- --- ---

Die Verhandlung war eine Farce. Erbärmlich.

Ginny, unter Lucius Kontrolle, erzählte dem Gericht die ganze Geschichte. Sie ließ Lucius Involvierung aus, schob alle Taten auf Bellatrix oder Harry und ließ komplett die Tatsache unter den Tisch fallen, dass sie unter einem Imperius lag. Harrys Körper zeigte keine Reue für seine vermeintlichen Taten, noch sah er so geschlagen aus, wie er sich fühlte. Sogar als Ginny sich einmal aus Lucius Kontrolle löste und Harry entschuldigend ansah, fühlte er sich nicht besser.

Was sollte es, dass Ginny an seine Unschuld glaubte? Sie konnte nichts tun. Sie hatte das Gericht bereits angebettelt, dass sie das Ganze nur einmal durchmachen musste, und dann mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt wurde. Auch nach der Verhandlung gab es nichts, was sie tun konnte. Keiner von ihnen konnte was tun.

Das Urteil wurde gefällt. Harry Potter bekam lebenslang in Askaban.

To Be Continued


	2. To Hope

_Chapter One ~ ...To Hope_

Harry hatte keine Animgusform, auf die er sich verlassen konnte. Noch hatte er das Wissen, dass er unschuldig war, das ihm helfen konnte – er hatte seine Freunde mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab getötet. Und es half auch nicht, dass die Dementoren ihn sowieso schon so trafen und die Visionen, die Voldemort ihm von der Prophezeiung und den Toden Unschuldiger schickte, machten sein Leben nur noch schrecklicher.

Innerhalb eines Monates wurde Harry ein wenig verrückt und sprach mit sich selbst.

Innerhalb von fünf Monaten begann Harry, seine toten Freunde zu sehen. Sie gaben ihm schreckliche Namen und sagten ihm, dass sie schon immer gewusst hatten, dass er ein Todesser war.

Innerhalb eines Jahres war Harry komatös geworden und reagierte auch nicht mehr. Seine Augen starrten einfach nur ins Nichts.

Es war der Anfang seines dritten Jahres in Askaban, als es passierte. Ein heller Lichtblitz kam von seinem Körper und Harry kehrte in die Welt zurück, er sah ein bisschen schlechter aus als vor zwei Jahren, als er sich in seinem eigenen Verstand eingeschlossen hatte, aber er fühlte sich viel besser.

Harry verstand nicht, wieso er wach war. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, jemals wieder in die reale Welt zurückzukommen. Die einzige Person, die ihn aus Askaban hätte retten können, hatte ihre Erinnerungen an den furchtbaren Tag nicht mehr und die Beweise waren wasserdicht. Nein, er hatte nie vorgehabt, den Horror der Welt jemals wieder gegenüber zu treten.

Es gab ein Geräusch an seiner Zellentür und Harry ließ seinen Körper schnell wieder katatonisch werden. Wenn er schon alles mitbekam, war es ihm lieber, niemand wusste davon.

Zwei Männer und ein großer Hund standen vor seiner Zelle. Der eine Mann, ein Auror, sah die anderen hämisch an. „Du hast fünf Minuten, Werwolf, aber ich bezweifle, dass es was bringt. Er reagiert auf nichts." Der Auror ging davon und lachte wie ein Verrückter.

Remus Lupin berührte die Gitterstäbe, die ihn von dem scheinbar leblosen Harry Potter trennten. „Harry? Oh Harry, was ist mit dir passiert?"

Der Hund neben Remus verwandelte sich in einen mager aussehenden Mann. „Oh, mein Prongslet", flüsterte der Mann. „Oh, was würde James denken, wenn er uns jetzt sehen könnte, Moony? Was würde er von uns denken, dass wir es zugelassen haben, dass sie seinen Sohn ins Gefängnis stecken?"

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sirius, ich dachte, du bleibst ein Hund."

Sirius Black schüttelte sein Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, Moony. Er sieht so gebrochen aus. Er riecht gebrochen, Moony. Es ist so, als hätte ihn alle Hoffnung verlassen." Sirius wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der stillen Gestalt in der Zelle zu. „Prongslet, Harry, bitte, es ist mir egal, ob du mich hörst. Es ist mir egal, ob du mich für immer hasst. Bitte, bitte, verlier nicht die Hoffnung. Ich kann dich nicht an Voldemorts Lügen verlieren."

Remus erstarrte und sah den Gang hinter der Zellentür entlang. „Padfoot!", zischte er.

Sirius kehrte in seine Hundeform zurück und sah Harry genau so verzweifelt an wie als Mensch.

Der Auror kehrte zurück. „Deine Zeit ist um, Monster. Lass diesen Todesser jetzt alleine."

Remus biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry, wir wissen, dass du es nicht getan hast. Wir wissen, dass du sie nicht getötet hast. Und wir versuchen, dich hier rauszuholen. Wir werden nicht aufhören, es zu versuchen. Niemals."

Padfoot wimmerte.

Der Auror lachte den Werwolf und den Hund aus, dann jagte er sie von der Zelle des Jungen-der-gefallen-ist weg.

In der folgenden Stille drehte Harry seine gebrochenen Augen zu der leeren Zellentür. Ein Funken Leben tanzte in den grünen Tiefen neben einer verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass ihre Worte wahr waren. Eine verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass jemand, irgendjemand wusste, dass er sie nicht getötet hatte. Dass Hermines und Rons und Lunas und Nevilles Zukunft nicht von ihm, sondern von Voldemort zerstört worden war.

--- --- ---

Harry brauchte einen Monat, um durch Voldemorts Erinnerungen zu gucken, ohne dass der Dunkle Lord etwas merkte, bevor er wusste, dass das Licht, was ihn geweckt hatte, sein magisches Erbe war. Es dauerte nur eine weitere Woche, bis er herausfand, dass er, um seine neuen Fähigkeiten zu erlernen, seinen magischen Kern suchen musste, da er keinen Zauberstab hatte, der ihm helfen konnte.

Nicht, dass es einfach war, seinen magischen Kern zu finden, aber immerhin hatte er die Zeit dafür. Es war nicht so, als würde er irgendwo hingehen oder so.

Ein weiterer Monat der Einsamkeit zog dahin, bevor Harry endlich seinen magischen Kern gefunden hatte und lesen konnte, so dass er herausfinden konnte, was mit seinem Erbe kam. Die Ergebnisse waren wirklich schockierend.

Er hatte die erwartete Macht in Verteidigung, die bekannte Fähigkeit in Parsel und die halberwartete Fähigkeit, ein Animagus zu werden, aber die erwarteten Fähigkeiten hörten da auf. Er hatte die schwache Gabe, Wasser und die stärkere Wind zu kontrollieren. Ein ganz schwaches Talent seine Gestalt zu verändern, begleitet von einer zweiten Animagusform und sogar mit der Möglichkeit zu einer dritten, wenn er wirklich daran arbeitete. Eine sehr schwache Verbindung zu der Ebene des Todes – wahrscheinlich, weil er als Baby von einem Todesfluch getroffen wurde – erlaubte ihm Nekromantie zu beherrschen. Um seinen magischen Wahnsinn zu vervollständigen, erkannte Harry, dass sein Blut ziemlich giftig war, wahrscheinlich von dem Basilisken im zweiten Jahr.

Harry verbrachte einen weiteren Monat damit, herauszubekommen, wie er seine Gaben zu seinem Vorteil einsetzen konnte. Besonders da Askaban mit Schutzzaubern versehen war, die die Magie der Zauberer in sich aufnahmen und diesen so die Fähigkeit nahm, selbst Zaubersprüche auszusprechen. Also wurde ihre Magie noch benutzt, nur nicht von den Gefangenen selbst.

Der Monat zeigte Harry, dass die meisten seiner Fähigkeiten – das Verwandeln, die Animagusformen, Parsel, sein Blut und überraschenderweise die Nekromantie – nicht die Magie brauchte, von der sich die Schutzzauber ernährten. Als Harry darüber nachdachte, hätte er erkennen müssen, dass die Animagusformen nicht verhindert werden würden, da Sirius seine auch geschafft hatte. Traurigerweise würde er kein Glück mit seinen Formen haben, es sei denn, er war was sehr kleines, besonders da die Dementoren ihn nicht mehr zu stören schienen. Harry wusste nicht, ob das an seinem Koma oder an seinem Erbe lag.

Nach zwei Monaten stiller Meditation schaffte Harry seine erste Animagusform: eine kleine schwarze Schlange mit schwachen Spuren von weiß und mit einem unheimlichen grünen Blitz auf dem Kopf. Soweit Harry wusste, war er hochgiftig und hatte keine magischen Fähigkeiten. Was er aus Voldemorts Kopf entnehmen konnte, war er ein Mitglied der wissenschaftlichen ‚hydrophiidae' Familie. Er war eine Seeschlange, was, wie er dachte, mit seiner Wassergabe zu tun haben könnte. Aber das ganze war ziemlich nutzlos in seiner trockenen Zelle und er wusste nicht genug über seine Form, um zu wissen, wie lange er ohne Wasser aushalten konnte – nicht einmal Voldemort wusste so viel über Seeschlangen.

Es dauerte weitere vier Monate, um seine zweite Form zu meistern, welche sich, sehr zu seinem Missfallen, als Thestral herausstellte. So ironisch seine Form war, er wünschte, er hätte sie nicht. Ja, er konnte fliegen und ja, nicht viele Leute konnten ihn sehen, aber, wirklich! Hatte er noch nicht genug Tode an seinen Händen? Zur Hölle.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte, was seine dritte Form war.

Er enschloss sich, seine letzte Animagusform für den Moment ruhen zu lassen, und wandte sich seinen Metamorphmaguskräften zu, um diese zu trainieren und zu testen. Er lernte schnell, dass er seinen Körper in nichts verwandeln konnte, was nicht menschlich war – also keine Schweineschnauzen für ihn – und er konnte sich nicht in ein Mädchen verwandeln. Er konnte die Farbe seines Haares ändern, solange es eine natürliche Farbe war und dasselbe galt für seine Haut, was okay war. Er konnte seine Größe um circa dreißig Zentimeter von seinen momentanen einen Meter siebenundfünfzig in beide Richtungen ändern und er konnte seine Muskeln größer erscheinen lassen, als sie in Wirklichkeit waren, was ihn aber nicht stärker machte. Er konnte Sommersprossen, Leberflecke und Falten erscheinen lassen. Er konnte seine Narben verschieben, sie aber nicht verschwinden lassen oder mehr machen – die einzige Ausnahme war die Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn, bei der er nichts machen konnte. Sein Haar konnte er in jegliche Länge verändern, wie er wollte, aber wenn es zu kurz wurde, war es immer noch wie sein normales Haar und machte, was auch immer es wollte. Harry war froh herauszufinden, dass er seine Augen in jede Farbe des Regenbogens und sogar in einen Regenbogen selbst verändern konnte, seine Pupillen konnte er aber nichts machen lassen, was nicht vollkommen menschlich war.

Immer noch unsicher, ob er seine dritte Animagusform beherrschen wollte, beschäftigte Harry sich erst mal mit seinen Nekromantikfähigkeiten. In Voldemorts Geist gab es eine Menge Wissen zu dem Thema, obwohl er das meiste davon als nutzlos empfand, da er nicht vorhatte, sich mit seinen Fähigkeiten über den Tod unsterblich zu machen.

Nekromantik war, wie Harry in der ersten Woche seines Studiums festellte, kein einfaches Talent, was man studieren und üben konnte, da es illegal in den Augen des Ministeriums war und einem mindestens zwanzig Jahre in Askaban einbrachte. Da Harry aber bereits lebenslänglich in Askaban festsaß, dachte er sich, dass die Gesetze ihn wohl nicht betrafen und immerhin war es die eigene Schuld des Ministeriums, dass das Gefängnis nicht gegen diese Art der Magie geblockt war. Natürlich konnten sie diesen Zweig nicht blockieren, da, wie Harry später feststellte, die Dementoren Todesmagie brauchten, um zu überleben.

Um Nekromantie komplett zu verstehen, studierte Harry die verschiedenen Zweige der Magie, die er nicht vollkommen verstand, bis er danach suchte, obwohl Reinblüter vermutlich damit aufwuchsen, es zu lernen. Er war sofort angewidert davon, dass die Zauberwelt nicht sicherstellte, dass muggelerzogene Hexen und Zauberer die gleichen Chancen hatten, dies zu erlernen. Aber er sollte wirklich nicht überrascht sein.

Die drei Hauptkategorien, oder Zweige der Magie, waren, wie Harry aus der Bibliothek in Voldemorts Kopf lernte: Licht, Dunkel und Tod. Lichtmagie hatte drei Unterkategorien: Heilen, Defensiv und Offensiv. Dunkle Magie hatte auch drei Unterkategorien: Verstand, Offensiv und Defensiv. Tod hatte zwei Unterkategorien: Blut und Nekromantik.

Da sowohl Dunkle als auch Lichtmagie die Unterkategorien Offensiv und Defensiv hatten, kam oft die Debatte auf, welcher Hauptkategorie einige Sprüche jetzt genau angehörten und oft wurden die Nutzen davon ignoriert, bis jemand schwerverletzt oder getötet wurde.

Die Unverzeihlichen waren, wie Harry ohne Überraschung feststellte, alles dunkle Zauber, obwohl sowohl Voldemort als auch Harry dachten, dass der Todesfluch unter die Todeskategorie fallen sollte, obwohl er weder Blutmagie noch Nekromantik war.

Nach zwei Monaten hatte er alles über die verschiedenen Zweige und was Voldemort über Nektomantik wusste gelernt und Harry fühlte sich fähig, es ohne Magie zu versuchen. Sein erster Versuch war, einen Dementor zu rufen, der an seiner Zelle vorbeikam. Nachdem er versucht hatte, fünf verschiedene Dementoren zu stoppen und nichts erreicht hatte, beschloss er, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen und kehrte in Voldemorts Verstand zurück.

Soweit Voldemort wusste, musste jemand ein kompliziertes Ritual durchführen, jedes Mal wenn sie Todesmagie nutzen wollten, da die Menschen keinen anderen Weg hatten, sich mit der Ebene des Todes zu verbinden. Voldemort hatte auch herausgefunden, dass den Todesfluch als Teil des Rituals zu sprechen, das Ritual verkürzte und viel einfacher zu beenden war, aber Harry hatte kein Interesse daran.

Soweit Harry betroffen war, sollte er das Ritual nicht brauchen, da er ja bereits eine schwache Verbindung mit der Ebene des Todes hatte. Er musste nur die Verbindung erweitern. Hoffte er.

Harry verbrachte drei Wochen damit, die Verbindung zur Ebene des Todes stärker zu machen, obwohl er nicht sicher war, wie er das geschafft hatte, da er nur in seinem Verstand saß und hässliche schwarze Linien stundenlang angestarrt hatte. Natürlich, wie es sein Glück war, öffnete er sie zuweit und wurde hineingezogen.

Als Harry auf der anderen Seite landete, fand er sich einer älteren, aber genauso hübschen Luna gegenüber, die ihn anlächelte. Sie half ihm auf die Füße, dann meinte sie: „Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht getötet hast."

Harry blinzelte. „Ähm…"

Hermine rannte zu ihnen und sah sehr missbilligend aus. „Harry James Potter, was denkst du, tust du hier?!"

„Ja, Kumpel", sagte Ron hinter Hermines buschigem braunem Haar. „Du solltest nicht hier sein. Es ist noch nicht deine Zeit."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, klar, und wofür soll ich da unten noch leben?", wollte er wissen und ignorierte, wie rau seine Stimme nach jahrelangem Nichtbenutzen klang. „Eine verdammte Zelle in Askaban und keine Besucher? Danke, aber ich bin schon einmal verrückt geworden da unten, ich habe da nicht noch mal Lust darauf."

„Wer sagt, dass du es noch mal wirst?", fragte Luna. „Du kannst deine Magie erkunden und du weißt, dass Sirius und Remus dich für unschuldig halten."

„Harry, bitte", flüsterte Hermine. „Es ist noch nicht deine Zeit, zu sterben."

Harry schüttelte wütend seinen Kopf, als er sich daran erinnerte, sie sterben zu sehen. „Oh? Und war es eure Zeit, vor vier Jahren zu sterben? Sollte ich euch also töten?", fragte er bitter.

„Nein." Luna schüttelte den Kopf. „Und du hast uns nicht getötet, Voldemort war es."

„Ich hätte es genauso gut machen können, so sehr wie ich gegen ihn angekämpft habe", erwiderte Harry.

„Du hattest aber nicht die Absicht", versuchte Ron zu erklären. „Du wolltest uns nicht töten, also hättest du uns nicht töten können."

„Und Voldemort ist ein sehr mächtiger Mann", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Mal davon abgesehen, dass Umbridge bereits einen Zauber auf dich gesprochen hatte, der es einfacher machen sollte, deinen Verstand zu kontrollieren."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann fragte er: „Warte mal, was?"

„Umbridge hat dich auf unserem Weg zum Wald verflucht", erklärte Hermine und sah schuldbewusst aus. „Ich weiß nicht viel darüber, da wir das erst später erfahren haben, als Voldemort sie für ihre gute Arbeit belohnt hat, aber sie hat dich mit irgendwas verhext, was dich anfälliger für Voldemorts Übernahme machen sollte, als Lucius Malfoy die Schlüsselwörter sagte."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Also willst du sagen…"

„Du hättest ihn nicht bekämpfen können", meinte Ron. „Er wusste, du kannst den Imperius abschütteln, also wollte er sicherstellen, dass er dich besetzen kann, ohne dass du ihn rausschmeißt."

Harry fühlte sich, als würde ein Gewicht von seinen Schultern fallen. Es war nicht…

„Es war nicht meine Schuld", flüsterte er.

„Nein, Harry", erwiderte Hermine und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „War es nicht. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu bekämpfen."

„Du gehörst hier nicht her, junger Mann", sagte eine feste Stimme hinter Harry.

Harry löste sich von Hermine und drehte sich zu einem großen Mann mit wildem schwarzem Haar um. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry erkannte, wer es war. „D-Dad?"

James Potters Stirnrunzeln verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln, als er Harry in eine feste Umarmung zog und ihn dann herumwirbelte. Lachend setzte er seinen Sohn wieder ab und sagte: „Ja, Harry."

Eine rothaarige Frau trat um James herum und umarmte Harry mit viel weniger Aufregung, als er flüsterte: „Mum…"

Lily zog sich von ihrem Sohn zurück und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. „Harry, Kind, warum bist du hier?"

Harry zuckte seine Achseln. „Ich wollte sehen, ob ich die Verbindung zu dieser Ebene öffnen kann, ohne die Rituale machen zu müssen."

„Oh, Harry…" Lily seufzte und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Du musst die Verbindung nicht mehr öffnen. Alleine die Tatsache, dass sie da ist, erlaubt dir deine Kräfte zu nutzen. Aber Nekromantik, wie du sie nutzt, braucht keine Zaubersprüche und betrifft die Dementoren nicht."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wie soll ich sie denn dann nutzen?"

„Deine ist eine interessante Seite der Nekromantie", erklärte Lily. „Es ist keine, wo du Informationen dazu in Voldemorts Kopf finden wirst, da er nicht an Geistern interessiert ist."

„Geister?"

„Ja, Harry. Deine Stärke ist es, Geister zu kommandieren und sie ins Jenseits zu schicken." Lily stoppte, runzelte die Stirn und seufzte dann. „Sie ins Jenseits zu schicken und wieder zurückzurufen."

„Zurück ruf…" Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, was seine Mutter gesagt hatte. „Warte, meinst du, ich kann eure Geister zu mir rufen und ihr müsstet kommen?"

„Nach einer Weile ja", stimmte Lily zu und sah wachsam aus. „Aber, da wir bereits hier oben sind, könntest du nur die Echos von den Echos einer Person rufen und du wärst der einzige, der uns sehen könnte."

Harry nickte verstehend – es war nicht so eine große Gabe, wie er es gerne hätte. „Aber die Geister, die in meiner Welt sind, wie die in Hogwarts, könnte ich die rufen? Auch, wenn sie an ein Objekt gebunden sind?"

„Theoretisch ja", meinte Lily. „Deine Gabe ist sehr ungewöhnlich und ich bin nicht sicher, was genau passiert, wenn du das machst. Du kannst es natürlich versuchen. Es würde einen Geist nicht verletzen." Sie lächelte.

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Okay. Ich denke mal, ich sollte zurück nach Askaban gehen und es versuchen."

„Harry", warf Luna ein, bevor er gehen konnte. Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie neugierig an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es weise für dich ist, das noch mal zu versuchen. Wenn du wieder in Askaban bist, ruf mich runter."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal überrascht. „Bist du sicher?"

Luna lächelte. „Ich hatte auch eine Gabe für Nekromantie, als ich lebte, also kann ich zwischen den Ebenen hin und her reisen, wenn ich einen Nekromanter an meiner Seite habe, mit dem ich mich binden kann. Auf diese Weise findest du heraus, wenn wir etwas Wichtiges erfahren und du hast jemanden zum Reden."

Harry nickte, ein wenig geschockt, obwohl er es nicht sein sollte. Luna war immer die Merkwürdige gewesen. „Okay. Wie rufe ich dich?"

„Ruf meinen Namen und stell dir vor, ich wäre da. Wirklich diesmal und nicht als eine von deinen Halluzinationen", fügte sie hinzu und schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry lachte nervös. „Okay. Ich behalte das im Hinterkopf. Wie komme ich zurück?"

„Denk an deinen Körper", erwiderte Lily.

Harry schloss seine Augen und dachte an seinen Körper. Er öffnete nach ein paar Sekunden die Augen, als nichts zu passieren schien und war geschockt, sich wieder in seiner Zelle zu befinden. Er seufzte, dann beschloss er Luna zu rufen. Er stellte sie sich vor, wie sie auf der Ebene des Todes ausgesehen hatte und sagte: „Luna."

„Hübscher Ort, den du hier hast", meinte Luna, als sie erschien. „Ein bisschen kühl nur."

Harry lächelte sie bitter an. „Du gewöhnst dich nach einer Weile dran."

Luna seufzte und setzte sich vor Harry auf den Boden. „Es tut mir leid. Du solltest nicht hier sein."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, aber es ist nicht so, als hätte ich die Wahl, oder? Ich meine, wenn ich hier rauskönnte, würde ich."

Luna schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das kannst du doch. Du kannst deine Schlangenform annehmen und aus der Zelle schlüpfen, dich dann in einen Thestral verwandeln und rausgehen."

Harrys Schultern fielen und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich kann mich das nicht machen sehen."

„Nicht mal, um nur solange aus der Zelle zu kommen, um den Himmel wiederzusehen?"

Harry erschauderte. „Ich kann nicht, Luna."

„Nicht mal für ein paar Stunden, um deine Elementargaben zu trainieren?"

Harry stoppte und überlegte. Er wollte seine Wasser- und Windkräfte trainieren und er sollte vermutlich auch, zumindest ein bisschen. Er könnte ein Bad nehmen… Er blinzelte und schnaubte dann. „Ich könnte ein Bad nehmen, oder?"

Luna lächelte. „Könntest du."

Harry dachte darüber nach und wurde immer aufgeregter wegen dem Bad. Es war ziemlich traurig, dass das, was er am meisten in der Welt wollte, nicht die Freiheit war, sondern ein Bad. „Ich denke, ich werde verrückt", kommentierte er, „aber wo ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, möchte ich wirklich baden."

Luna lachte. „Ja, du brauchst ein…" Sie stoppte plötzlich und schien etwas zu lauschen, dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Aber nicht jetzt. Hermine sagt, Moony und Padfoot kommen dich besuchen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Ich… Luna, meinst du, ich soll mit ihnen sprechen?"

„Harry, das musst du entscheiden", erwiderte Luna und verschwand in die hinterste Ecke, damit Harry nicht von ihr abgelenkt wurde.

Harry nahm seinen leeren Blick wieder an, als er die Schritte im Gang hörte. Dieselbe Wache wie letztes Mal führte Remus und Padfoot zu seiner Zellentür mit der Warnung, dass sie fünf Minuten hatten, bevor er verschwand.

Padfoot verwandelte sich plötzlich in Sirius und sagte: „Harry, Harry, bitte sprich mit mir. Mit uns. Bitte. Ich weiß, du bist da drin. Moony kann es auch riechen, oder Moony? Harry…" Sirius wurde ruhig und starrte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Harry seufzte mental auf, dann flüsterte er: „Was wollt ihr von mir?"

„Wir wollen dich frei sehen", sagte Remus und betrachtete den jungen Mann, den er zu seinem Rudel zählte, vorsichtig.

Harry lachte bitter. „Frei. Was ist Freiheit als ein weiterer Käfig?"

„Harry…", hauchte Luna aus ihrer Ecke.

„Harry, Prongslet, ich weiß, dass du es nicht getan hast", flüsterte Sirius verzweifelt. „Du könntest das nicht…"

„Wenn sie nicht so stark gewesen wären", flüsterte Harry scheinbar zu sich selbst. „Wenn sie nicht vorausgedacht hätten. Wenn sie mich nicht verflucht und meinen Willen geschwächt hätten. Wenn nur…" Er verschluckte sich und schloss die Augen. „Es tut weh, Leute zu töten. Es tut weh, wie du es niemals wissen willst. Und es tut am meisten weh, wenn du es bist, der tötet und du es nicht stoppen kannst." Er drehte sich zu den beiden an der Zellentür. „Ich habe es versucht, aufzuhalten. Ich habe versucht, zu kämpfen."

„Harry, die Wache!", zischte Luna verzweifelt.

„Wache", flüsterte Harry, dann drehte er sich wieder nach vorne und starrte weiterhin ins Leere, als Sirius wieder Padfoot wurde.

Remus stoppte, als die Wache sie davon führte und sagte: „Harry, du bist unschuldig und wir holen dich irgendwie hieraus. Aber bis dahin kommen wir immer wieder zurück, damit du weißt, dass wir auf deiner Seite sind. Du darfst die Hoffnung nicht verlieren."

„Du bist ein Idiot, Werwolf. Du kannst keine Unschuld finden, wo keine existiert", lachte die Wache, dann zwang er die beiden Rumtreiber zu gehen.

Harry sah Luna an. „Ich werde baden gehen und mich mit ein paar Geistern treffen und meine Elemente trainieren und wieder ein Animagus werden", sagte er fest. „Dann, wenn ich muss, werde ich da raus gehen und meine eigene Unschuld finden. Und ich töte Voldemort und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. Ich töte ihn für Mum und Dad. Ich töte ihn für Cedric und Neville und Ginny und Ron und Hermine. Ich töte ihn für dich, Luna."

„Und tötest du ihn auch für dich selbst?", fragte Luna und trat vorsichtig näher zu Harry.

Harry dachte darüber nach, dann nickte er. „Ja. Ich töte ihn für mich selbst."

„Gut."

Harry nickte und verwandelte sich in die Schlange, um aus seiner Zelle zu kommen, dann in den Thestral, um den Gang entlang zu gehen und zwang sich, sich an den Weg zu seiner Zelle zu erinnern.

Als Harry außerhalb des Gefängnisses war und das verschwindene Boot mit zwei Männern und einem Hund sah, ließ er einen Schrei los, der, überraschenderweise, Hoffnung in die schweren Herzen von Remus und Padfoot brachte.

[b]To Be Continued[/b]


	3. To Learn

_Chapter Two ~ ...To Learn_

Nachdem er eine einsame Insel nahe bei Askaban gefunden hatte und Luna befohlen hatte, nicht zu gucken, was sie mit viel Gelächter auch tat, zog Harry seine zerlumpte Robe aus und sprang in den kalten Ozean. Da er keine Seife hatte, musste es der kiesige Sand unter seinen Füßen tun. Als er überall rot war und zitterte, sprang er wieder aus dem Wasser und zog sich wieder an. Dann setzte er sich in den Sand und lächelte Lunas Rücken an. „Danke."

Luna drehte sich herum und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich respektiere die Privatsphäre", erwiderte sie und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Wie oft ungefähr kommen die Dementoren bei dir vorbei?"

Harry summte und dachte über seine Zeit im Gefängnis nach. „Hmm, ohne wirklich eine Zeiteinteilung würde ich sagen, dass sie kommen, wenn sie mich füttern. Einmal zum Frühstück, einmal zum Abendessen. Und sogar dann kommen sie nicht immer."

Luna nickte traurig. „Ich verstehe. Na ja, Ron sagt, dass er das Gefängnis im Auge behält und uns warnt, wenn es Zeit fürs Frühstück ist. Wir müssen die Zeit, die es hier draußen ist mit der Zeit, wo sie es dir bringen, vergleichen und genau das Gleiche beim Abendessen. Das sollte uns eine Ahnung geben, wie viel Zeit du jeden Tag außerhalb deiner Zelle verbringen kannst."

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß, dass die Zeit zwischen Frühstück und Abendessen kürzer ist als die zwischen Abendessen und Frühstück, also würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir nachts trainieren und tagsüber schlafen?"

Luna blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Warum haben wir nicht daran gedacht?"

Harry grinste.

Luna lächelte ihn schief an, dann wurde sie ernst und sagte: „Warum arbeiten wir nicht heute Abend an deinen Elementarkräften?"

Harry nickte. „Gute Idee. Sollen wir mit Wasser anfangen?"

Lunas Lächeln kehrte zurück. „Ja, warum nicht?"

--- --- ---

Zwei Monate später befand Harry, dass er seine Elementarmagie unter Kontrolle hatte, also wandte er sich seiner dritten Animagusform zu. Durch Luna wusste er, dass seine beiden besten Freunde und seine Eltern Wetten und Witze darüber machten, was er sein würde. Ron dachte, er würde eine Art Vogel, genau wie Hermine, aber Hermine dachte eher, dass er ein Spatz werden würde, während Ron an einen Falken dachte. James wollte, dass er ein Hirsch wurde, wie er es gewesen war, aber Lily dachte eher, dass er sich in eine Art Katze verwandeln würde. Wenn Luna eine Idee hatte, dann sagte sie es Harry nicht.

Fünfeinhalb Monate, nachdem Harry seine Elemente unter Kontrolle hatte, gewann Lily die Wette, als Harry ein schwarzer Leopard mit hellen grünen Augen wurde. Nach dieser Verwandlung und mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Luna, lernte er zu apparieren und verbrachte einen Abend im afrikanischen Dschungel. Er musste zugeben, nachdem er zum Frühstück und einem Nickerchen zurück in seine Zelle kam, dass es schön war, von dem Ozean wegzukommen und in einem Baum zu relaxen. Das Beste an der ganzen Sache war, soweit es seine Meinung war, dass er das ganze Nickerchen ohne einen einzigen Alptraum überstanden hatte.

Lunas nächster Test, der den gesamten März einnahm, war an seiner Nekromantikgabe zu arbeiten. Harry rief die verschiedenen Geister von Askaban – es gab dort eine Menge, aber die meisten waren ziemlich schreckliche Leute – und ein paar von da, wo er sich im afrikanischen Dschungel erholte.

Anfang April beschloss Harry, den Fast-Kopflosen Nick auf seine Insel in der Nähe von Askaban zu rufen. Als Nick erschien, war er absolut platt, als er sich Harry Potter gegenüber fand mit Lunas Geist hinter ihm – Geister konnten Luna natürlich sehen, auch wenn die anderen Menschen außer Harry es nicht konnten. „Ich… Was ist…" Nicks Stimme verlief sich und er wusste nicht, was er fragen sollte.

Harry lächelte. „Hallo, Nick."

Nick schüttelte den Kopf, der gefährlich wackelte und sagte: „Warum bist du nicht in Askaban?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und winkte mit einer Hand in die Richtung des Inselgefängnisses. „Es ist nicht weit – direkt hinter dem Nebel – aber ich mag es, einfach von da weg zu kommen und mich auf einer Insel zu erholen, die nicht so kalt und depressiv ist. Weißt du?"

Nick sah Luna fragend an und die lächelte wissend. „Er ist unschuldig. Voldemort hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und ihn dazu gezwungen, uns zu töten."

Nick drehte sich mit weiten Augen zu Harry. „Also kannst du doch frei sein! Warum bist du noch hier? Miss Lovegood hätte doch sicher ins Ministerium gehen können und alles klären können!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte traurig. „Nein, Nick. Luna ist der Geist eines Geistes – ich hab sie hier runter gerufen, um jemanden zum Reden zu haben und niemand außer anderen Geistern und mir kann sie sehen."

Verstehen erschien auf Nicks Gesicht. „Nekromantik…"

„Mehr oder weniger", stimmte Luna fröhlich zu.

Harry nickte. „Ich kann nur Geister erreichen", erklärte er. „Ich kann keine Dämonen rufen oder Leichen wieder ins Leben rufen. Wenn ich es könnte, dann würde ich es wahrscheinlich auch nicht tun." Er lächelte Nick glücklich an. „Ich dachte, ich könnte etwas versuchen, wenn du der Idee offen gegenüberstehst."

„Ähm, gut…" Nick sah vorsichtig aus. „Was ist es?"

„Ich würde gerne sehen, ob ich deinen Kopf ganz von deinem Körper trennen kann."

Nicks Augen weiteten sich, dann lächelte er. „Ich… ja, das lasse ich dich versuchen."

Harry nickte und hob sein Schwert auf, das er vorher schon aus einem Stein gezaubert hatte. „Tut mir leid, wenn es weh tun sollte", meinte er.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein bisschen Schmerz ist es wert", erwiderte er, dann hob er seinen Kopf hoch, um Harry einen besseren Zugang zu dem zu geben, was noch von seinem Nacken übrig war.

Harry atmete tief ein und berührte den schwarzen Strang hinten in seinem Verstand. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Verbindung, dann schwang er das Schwert in Richtung des letzten Stückchens Haut, das Nicks Kopf noch hielt. Die Haut zerbrach und Nick jubelte auf, was Harry und Luna lächeln ließ.

Nick schmiss glücklich seinen Kopf in die Luft und fing ihn wieder auf, bevor er sich mit einem weiten Lächeln zu Harry drehte. „Danke, Harry."

Harry nickte. „Natürlich. Sieh es als Gegenleistung für all die Male, die du mir über die Jahre geholfen hast."

Nick runzelte die Stirn und setzte seinen Kopf vorsichtig wieder auf seinen Körper. „Meine Taten für dich stehen in keinem Vergleich zu dem, was du mir gegeben hast, Harry, und ich weiß nicht, ob es einen Weg gibt, wie ich dir das zurückgeben kann."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken", schlug er vor.

Aber Nick konnte es nicht lassen, einen Weg zu finden, es Harry zurückzuzahlen. „Was, wenn ich für dich im Ministerium aussagen würde? Um dich rauszuholen?"

Harry lächelte bitter. „Sie würden mich direkt wieder reinstecken, weil ich Nekromantie praktiziere", stellte er fest. „Nein, es ist okay hier. Ich habe zwei Mahlzeiten am Tag, viel freie Zeit und wundervolle Unterhaltung." Er nickte zu Luna, die lachte.

Nick schüttelte seinen Kopf und musste ihn fangen, als er von seinen Schultern fiel. „Harry, ich kann dich nicht einfach hier lassen und nichts tun."

Luna schwebte herüber. „Wie wäre es, wenn du verbreiten würdest, dass Harry unschuldig ist? Sag es den Schülern von Hogwarts und den anderen Geistern. Du musst nicht sagen, wie du es herausgefunden hast, sag es einfach nur. Vielleicht, wenn die öffentliche Meinung sich ändert und sie denken, dass er unschuldig ist, wird der Fall neu aufgegriffen."

„Was soll das bringen?", fragte Harry. „Sie haben Ginny mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt und sie ist die einzige, die die Wahrheit kennt."

„Außer den Todessern, die da waren!", gab Luna zurück und drehte sich zurück. „Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange. Und Dolores Umbridge. Die drei wissen mit Sicherheit, was passiert ist. Wenn wir einen von ihnen in Frage stellen können…"

„Aber wer sagt uns, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen?", kommentierte Harry, der in Voldemorts Verstand nach Wegen gesucht hatte, um frei zu kommen, als er vor zwei Jahren erwacht war. „Alle drei können Veritaserum abwehren und keiner von ihnen wird die Wahrheit freiwillig erzählen. Es ist nicht so, als wenn mein Dasein in Askaban einen Dämpfer auf Voldemorts Herrschaft des Terrors legt."

Nick bewegte seinen Kopf, den er in seinen Händen hielt, vor und zurück, so dass es aussah, als würde er nicken. „Er hat Recht. Wenn wir sie nicht irgendwie reinlegen, uns die Wahrheit zu sagen, wird es nicht funktionieren."

Luna sah aus, als würde sie durchdrehen, dann stoppte sie aber und lauschte etwas, was die anderen beiden nicht hören konnten – Harry hatte genug Zeit mit ihr verbracht, um zu wissen, dass sie wahrscheinlich entweder ihren Freunden oder seinen Eltern zuhörte. Nach einem Moment begann sie zu lächeln, dann sah sie Harry mit einem Glitzern in den Augen an, so dass Harry wegrennen wollte. „Dein Dad sagt, du sollst ein Rächer werden und die Todesser selbst fangen. Bring sie dazu, ihre Untaten zuzugeben und schreib sie auf, dann schick sie ins Ministerium. Hermine sagt, dass, wenn du einen Ruf hast, du dich um Lucius oder Umbridge kümmern sollst und sie dazu bringen sollst, die Wahrheit über alles zu erzählen, auch wenn alle glauben, dass sie gut sind."

Nick blinzelte. „Du kannst, ähm, mit den Toten sprechen?"

„Irgendwie", erwiderte Luna kryptisch.

Harry summte, als er über die Idee nachdachte. „Wisst ihr, das könnte funktionieren. Besonders, wenn Nick den Leuten in der Schule sagt, dass ich unschuldig bin. Und wenn Sirius und Remus mich besuchen können, kann ich ihnen sagen, es auch zu erzählen. Na ja, zumindest Remus kann es. Vielleicht. Ich hoffe, …" Er runzelte die Stirn. Sirius war ein entflohener Häftling und Remus war ein Werwolf. Niemand würde den beiden zuhören.

„Du brauchst einen Namen", sagte Luna plötzlich und versuchte, Harry von seinen finsteren Gedanken abzulenken.

Harry nickte. „Ja. Aber was für einen Namen? Ich kann nicht meinen wirklichen Namen nehmen und ich weiß nicht, ob es hilfreich wäre, einen anderen Namen aus der Zauberwelt zu nutzen…"

„Na ja, du brauchst eh noch einen Rumtreibernamen", kommentierte Luna, wahrscheinlich von seinem Vater. „Warum suchst du dir nicht einen und nimmst den?"

„Oh", sagte Harry und war überrascht von der Einfachheit, aber es war nicht wirklich leicht, einen Namen zu finden, der seine drei Formen abdeckte.

„Weißt du, du musst nicht alle drei Formen in deinem Namen haben", kommentierte Luna und hatte scheinbar seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Drei?", quietschte Nick.

Harry nickte. „Eine schwarze Seeschlange, ein schwarzer Leopard und ein Thestral."

Nick ließ sich in eine sitzende Position ein paar Zentimeter über den Boden fallen und sah geschockt aus. „Du hast nicht nur drei Formen, eine davon ist auch noch magisch?"

„Ähm, ja." Harry errötete. „Es war ein ziemlicher Schock."

„Sehe ich auch so", stimmte Nick zu.

Luna verdrehte die Augen. „Lily sagt, da alle deine Formen so dunkel sind und du eigentlich nur in der Nacht Zeit außerhalb von Askaban verbringst, solltest du mit dem Nachtthema gehen."

„Ja, aber Moony ist schon vergeben", scherzte Harry.

„Was ist mit ‚Dorcha'?", sagte Nick wie aus dem Nichts.

„Was heißt das?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Das ist Gälisch für ‚dunkel'", erklärte Nick.

„'Nuit' ist französisch für ‚Nacht', sagt Hermine", meinte Luna. „Aber Lily mag die Idee, dass du einen gälischen Namen hast."

Harry blinzelte. „Oh. Irische Wurzeln. Das macht Sinn." Er dachte darüber nach und probierte die beiden Vorschläge ein paar Mal aus. Nach ein paar Minuten des Denkens, sah er wieder auf und sagte: „Es klingt ziemlich weiblich, finde ich, aber ich denke, ich mag Dorcha am liebsten."

„Die Tatsache, dass es weiblich klingt, wird sie eine Weile überrumpeln", stellte Nick fest.

„Er hat da schon Recht", stimmte Luna zu.

Harry grinste. „Also gut. Dorcha ist mein Name."

--- --- ---

Eine Gestalt, eingehüllt in Schwarz, erschien still auf dem Marktplatz in Godrics Hollow. Der Schatten des einzigen Kriegsdenkmals versteckte sie vor wachsamen Augen, obwohl es niemanden gab, der sie sehen würde. Um drei Uhr morgens schliefen alle.

Die dunkle Gestalt schien beinahe zu schweben, als sie sich über den Platz bewegte und in eine stille Gasse mit Häusern an der Seite einbog. Die Gestalt stoppte vor einem Haus mit einer flackernden Kerze in einem der Fenster. Er ging den Weg zur Tür entlang, dann stand er da, sich nicht bewegend. Nach einem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, ein starker Wind fuhr durch das Haus und ließ den Umhang der Gestalt hochfliegen, als er unberührt in das Haus trat. Der Wind folgte der Gestalt mit hinein und schloss die Tür, dann beruhigte er sich.

Die Gestalt trat in den Raum mit den Kerzen, wo zwei Männer saßen und sich gegenseitig anstarrten und keiner von ihnen schien die Ankunft der Gestalt zu bemerken.

Der Mann, der der Tür am nächsten war, sagte: „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob mir die Idee gefällt, die Winkelgasse niederzureißen. Meine Frau…"

„Deine Frau, deine Frau", grummelte der andere Mann und winkte abwehrend mit seiner Hand. „Vergiss deine Frau, Gibbon. Sie ist nichts gegen unseren Lord."

Der erste Mann, Gibbon, rieb seine Hände nervös ineinander. „Du kannst das nur sagen, weil du nicht verheiratet bist, Macnair."

Macnair schnaubte auf. „Und ich werde es niemals. Ich weiß es besser, als mich an eine Frau zu binden, die mich nicht mal unter dem Imperius haben will."

„Du hast keinen Charme", schoss Gibbon zurück.

„Und ich will auch keinen", sagte Macnair mit Humor. „Man braucht keinen Charme, um Kreaturen zu ermorden."

Der Mann in der Tür beschloss, dass er genug von diesem sinnlosen Gebrabbel hatte und schoss zwei Incarcerouses direkt hintereinander, gefolgt von einem Schocker für Macnair. Er würde nichts riskieren.

Der Schocker war eine gute Idee, da Macnair es geschafft hatte, seinen Zauberstab in der Zeit zu ziehen, um die Fesseln zu lösen, aber der Schocker hatte ihn im Magen getroffen und der Mann war in einer halbstehenden Position zusammengeklappt. Gibbon quietschte und wand sich in seinen Fesseln.

Die Gestalt schlug ihre Kapuze zurück, um einen dunkelhäutigen Mann mit karamellfarbenen Augen und langen schwarzen Haaren zu zeigen. Ein schwarzes Band war um seine Stirn gebunden, hauptsächlich um die vielen Narben zu verstecken – wie man an den paar, die es nicht bedeckte, sehen konnte. Als er sprach, hatte er eine tiefe, schmerzhaft kratzende Stimme. „Ich bin Dorcha und ich habe ein Angebot für dich."

„Binde mich sofort los!", verlangte Gibbon. Oder versuchte es; seine Stimme klang durch seine Angst sehr piepsig.

Dorcha lächelte grimmig. „Nein, Michael. Lass mich erst mal mein Angebot machen, ja?"

„Ich will nichts, was du mir bieten könntest!"

„Oh? Nichts?", zog Dorcha ihn auf. Als Gibbon den Kopf schüttelte, fügte Dorcha hinzu: „Nicht einmal das Leben deiner Frau?"

Gibbon wurde blass. „Nicht Abby…"

Dorcha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr Leben ist nicht von Bedeutung für mich, die Informationen, die du mir geben kannst, schon."

„Was willst du wissen?! Ich sage dir alles! Nur bitte…" Gibbon fiel ungelenk auf die Knie, da er immer noch an seinem Stuhl gefesselt war. „Bitte tu meiner Abby nichts."

Dorchas Lippen zuckten. „Wir verstehen uns dann also?" Gibbon nickte wild mit dem Kopf. „Exzellent. Erzähl mir von dem Angriff, den der Dunkle Lord plant."

„Er ist für Samstag angesetzt. Wir sollen in die Winkelgasse gehen und uns wie normale Einkäufer verhalten, bis Lestrange appariert. Dann sollten wir in unseren Todesserroben angreifen. Wir sollen verschwinden, sobald die Auroren auftauchen. Bitte tu Abby nichts!", wimmerte Gibbon.

Dorcha verdrehte seine Augen. „Wie lange bist du schon ein Todesser?"

Gibbon sah aus, als würde er kurz nachrechnen, dann wimmerte er: „Etwas über vier Jahre…"

„Was ist mit Macnair? Weißt du das?"

„Ich… ich… b-bin n-nicht sicher…"

Dorcha seufzte. „Welche Verbrechen hast du im Namen des Dunklen Lords begangen? Zähl sie alle auf." Er warf dem knieenden Mann einen bedrohlichen Blick zu, um die Antworten zu bekommen.

Gibbon zählte fünfzehn Raubzüge gegen Muggel auf, die er getötet und gefoltert hatte, sowie drei Auroren und neun Hexen und Zauberer, die er bei einem Raubzug im Ministerium vor zwei Jahren ermordet hatte und das kleine Mädchen, das er bei seiner Initiierung vergewaltigt und umgebracht hatte.

Dorcha dachte, dass ihm schlecht werden könnte.

„Bitte, Sir… Bitte tun Sie meiner Frau nichts. Sie hatte niemals was damit zu tun. Sie weiß nicht mal, dass ich ein Todesser bin."

Dorcha seufzte. „Ich hatte es nicht vor, du Trottel. Stupor." Er rieb sich über die Nase und nahm sich einen Moment, um zu kontrollieren, ob auf dem Tonband noch genug Zeit war, bevor er Macnair in Ketten legte und die Zauberstäbe von ihm und Gibbon zu sich rief und den Henker erweckte.

Walden Macnair schüttelte die Magie sofort ab und fixierte seinen Fänger mit einem tödlichen Blick, als er seine Fesseln testete. „Niggy!", rief er nach einem Moment der Stille.

Kaum war die Hauselfe erschienen, wurde sie durch einen wütenden Windstoß gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert. Dorcha sprach ein paar schnelle Zauber, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Elf nicht im Weg war und warf Macnair einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Clever, Walden, aber nicht clever genug. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir sagst, was ich wissen will und ich verspreche dir, nicht dein Haus zu zerstören."

Macnair verengte die Augen. „Warum denkst du, dass ich dir helfe?"

Dorcha tippte sich nachdenklich mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Wange und ignorierte die schwachen, goldenen Funken. „Lass mal sehen. Vielleicht möchtest du nicht die ganzen wunderbaren Möbel verlieren, die seit Generationen in deiner Familie sind?"

Macnair zuckte. „Wer kümmert sich schon um dieses lumpigen, alten Möbel?"

„Ich sicher nicht", meinte Dorcha, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die antike Großvateruhr in einer entfernten Ecke und schickte einen Sprengfluch.

Macnairs Augen weiteten sich und er sagte schnell: „Was willst du wissen?!"

Dorcha grinste den Mann an und fragte ihn die gleichen Fragen wie Gibbon. Macnair konnte nichts mehr zu dem Angriff am Samstag hinzufügen, aber da er schon im ersten Krieg ein Todesser war, war seine Aufzeichnung von teuflischen Taten viel länger als Gibbons.

Als Macnair nichts mehr einfiel, versicherte Dorcha ihm, dass er seine Möbel nicht mehr zerstören würde und schockte ihn erneut. Er band die beiden Todesser schnell zusammen und platzierte den Rekorder mit dem Tonband und einer Notiz zwischen ihren Köpfen. Zwei zerbrochene Zauberstäbe und einem Portschlüsselzauber auf eine Teetasse später und die beiden Todesser waren verschwunden. Mit einem Krachen verschwand Dorcha.

To Be Continued


	4. To Have Friends

_Chapter Three ~ ...To Have Friends_

Mit Lunas Hilfe und derer im Jenseits war es Harry gelungen, noch sieben weitere Todesser zum Geständnis zu bringen und sie den Auroren auszuliefern. Laut Sir Nick gingen in Hogwarts die Gerüchte über Harrys mögliche Unschuld und den mysteriösen Dorcha herum, der die Todesser für die fast nutzlosen Auroren einfing.

Manchmal wunderte sich Harry, was ihn mal besessen hatte, Auror zu werden. Als sie gefragt wurde, meinte Luna, dass es wohl Wahnsinn war.

Zusammen mit den Nachrichten brachte Sir Nick auch den Blutigen Baron und Peeves mit, als die Sommerferien begannen. Peeves dachte, dass es großartig war, durch Askaban zu fliegen und die anderen Gefangen zu quälen und die stoischen Dementoren zu ärgern, bis sie ihn durch die Gänge jagten. Er war vorsichtig, dass keine menschlichen Wachen ihn sahen und wenn die anderen Gefangen ihn an die Wachen verrieten, dachten diese nur, dass sie wahrscheinlich zuviel Zeit mit den Dementoren verbracht hatten.

Der Blutige Baron war ein großer Segen an Harrys Seite, da Harry der einzige unter seinen toten Freunden war, der überhaupt ein wenig Slytherin war und er hatte soviel Zeit damit verbracht, diese Seite von ihm zu unterdrücken, dass es kaum zählte. Mit dem Baron um sich wurden seine Übergriffe listiger und raffinierter und sein Auftreten bedrohlicher.

Auch hatte Harry, mit der Hilfe seiner verschiedenen Verbündeten, drei afrikanisch aussehende Roben, einen schweren afrikanischen Akzent, zwei Ersatzzauberstäbe in Zauberstabhaltern, von denen sie nicht raus gerufen werden konnten und einen gut gesicherten Koffer auf der Insel, wo er immer trainiert hatte. Sein eigener Zauberstab war von einem afrikanischen Zauberstabmacher hergestellt worden, den Harry vor einigen anderen Menschen im Dschungel gerettet hatte. Aus Dank war er dann nur für ihn hergestellt worden. Seine Roben hatte er von einigen Jägern bekommen, die dachten, dass ein schlafender Panther ein netter Fang sein würde. Den Akzent hatte er sich durch harte Arbeit und einen Akzentzauber antrainiert, den James Luna beigebracht hatte, die es wiederum Harry gezeigt hatte.

Wie Nick so erzählte, wusste das Ministerium nicht, was sie von Dorcha halten sollten. Der unbekannte Afrikaner half dem Ministerium die Todesser einzufangen und hatte bisher keine illegalen Zauber dafür benutzt, aber er brach viel ein und bedrohte die britische Bevölkerung, Todesser oder nicht. Und dann kam noch dazu, dass die einzigen Leute, mit denen Dorcha Kontakt hatte, die waren, die er gefangen hatte. Das Ministerium war ziemlich überfordert.

Voldemort andererseits war sehr wütend, dass seine Leute ständig geschnappt wurden und die verschiedenen Attacken, die er geplant hatte, von seiner Seite her schief liefen, wegen der Informationen, die seine gefangenen Leute preis gaben. Er konnte nicht mal hingehen und die gefangenen Todesser umbringen, bevor sie die Informationen preisgaben. Voldemort würde liebend gern Dorcha auf seiner Seite haben, aber Dorcha hatte, soweit es ihn betraf, nur noch das Recht direkt getötet oder zu Tode gefoltert zu werden.

Dumbledore war, laut den Geistern, genau so auf Dorchas Seite wie die Auroren, die ihren Job plötzlich viel einfacher fanden. Der einsame Afrikaner war, laut Dumbledores Abschiedsrede am Ende des Jahres, ein Symbol der Hoffnung in der Zeit der Not und ein Zauberer, der den Respekt und Dank der Briten verdiente. Scheinbar hatte er im Privaten zu Fawkes gesagt, dass er Dorcha im Großen und Ganzen mochte, aber nicht die unmoralischen Wege des Afrikaners gut heißen konnte. Harry war sich wegen dem alten Mann nicht sicher, besonders da er immer noch einer von denen war, die fest an Harrys Schuld glaubten, egal welche Gerüchte umgingen.

Harry verbrachte den dreizehnten Juli damit, eine Ratte zu jagen, welche er exakt um Mitternacht zusammen mit einer Nachricht in das Aurorenhauptquartier schickte, die beinhaltete: [i]Das britische Justizsystem ist voller Löcher. Ihr solltet das schnell abdichten. Entschuldigt das fehlende Tonband, aber ich dachte, ihr solltet euch euer Geld auch mal verdienen.[/i]

Am nächsten Tag waren Sirius und Remus später als sonst, aber da Sirius ein Mensch war und nicht Padfoot verzieh Harry ihnen.

„Harry! Harry!", begann Sirius und rannte einem amüsierten Remus und einer irritiert aussehenden Wache voraus. „Guck! Ich bin frei! Da läuft so ein Zauberer herum – du wirst wahrscheinlich nicht von ihm gehört haben, es sei denn die Wachen hier waren geneigt mit dir zu reden, was sie nicht waren – aber egal, der Kerl fängt die Todesser in ganz Großbritannien und schickt sie zur Befragung und Gefangennahme zu den Auroren! Und er hat Wurmschwanz gefangen! Es war eine wunderschöne Verhandlung!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Harry, der sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln aus seiner dunklen Ecke beobachtete. „Wie geht es dir, Welpe?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, dann krächzte er: „Ich freu mich für dich, Sirius."

Sirius Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Oh, Prongslet…"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht so schlimm hier. Die Dementoren lassen mich meistens in Ruhe und die ganze freie Zeit verbringe ich damit, Okklumentik zu üben, so dass Voldemort nicht mehr in meinen Kopf eindringen kann."

Remus runzelte die Stirn, während Sirius unter dem Gewicht von Harrys Haft den Kopf hängen ließ. „Wir versuchen es weiter, Welpe. Das verspreche ich."

„Hebt euch eure wertlosen Versuche für jemanden auf, der es verdient, Werwolf", schnarrte die Wache, als er wieder zu den beiden Besuchern trat. Er sah in Harrys Käfig und sah einen dünnen Jungen, der in seiner Ecke sabberte und in dessen Augen Wahnsinn tanzte. Als er sich von dem so gewohnten Anblick in Askaban wegdrehte, sagte er: „Kommt schon. Die Zeit ist um. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ihr eure Zeit überhaupt mit diesem Monster vergeudet…"

Nur Luna sah die Wut in Harrys Gesicht, als die Wache seinen Paten und Remus davon führte.

--- --- ---

In der Woche nach seinem Geburtstag endeten sechs Todesser in den Händen des Ministeriums. Ein siebter erschien am folgenden Montag tot und das Tonband zeigte, dass ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte und heftige Magie – Licht und Dunkel – sowohl von Dorcha als auch von dem Todesser – Amycus Carrow – eingesetzt worden war. Für den momentanen Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, war das genug, um ein Kopfgeld auf Dorchas Kopf auszusetzen.

Es war wahrscheinlich das Beste, dass Harrys Wunden von dem Kampf – ein gebrochener Arm und ein gebrochenes Bein, ein schmerzhafter Schnitt auf seinem Oberkörper und die Nachwehen des Cruciatus – ihn in Askaban hielten, mit Peeves als Unterhaltung und seinen drei Geisterfreunden zur Konversation. Seine Fähigkeit der Metamorphie, so schwach wie sie war, hatte ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet, aber er konnte die Wunde des Schneidefluches auf seiner Brust nicht ganz heilen. Ein normaler Metamorphmagus, wie Tonks, hätte wahrscheinlich auch seine Knochen wieder reparieren können, genau wie einen Schnitt ohne Hilfe von Zaubersprüchen. Aber Harry war nicht stark genug als Metamorphmagus und Knochen waren weit über seinem Level.

Es dauerte fast zwei Monate, sogar mit den Zaubertränken, die Peeves aus Hogwarts gestohlen hatte und den Sprüchen, die Harry außerhalb von Askaban auf sich selbst gesprochen hatte, dass Harry gesund genug war, um wieder Todesser jagen zu gehen. Bis dahin hatte sich der Aufruhr gelegt, den Scrimgeours und Voldemorts Leute dran legten, Dorcha zu fangen und die allgemeine Meinung schien zu sein, dass er tot war.

Obwohl er sich besser fühlte, blieb Harry in der Nähe von Askaban. Er wollte nie wieder unerwartet erwischt werden wie bei Carrow. Um ihm zu helfen, berief er sich auf das Wissen des Blutigen Barons sowie drei anderer Geister, die der Baron gefunden hatte und die zu Lebzeit Duellanten waren. Die vier trainierten ihn hart – na ja, so hart wie Geister einen Lebenden trainieren konnten.

Trotz seiner Pflichten in Hogwarts verbrachte der Baron mehr Zeit in Askaban bei Harry, als damit, seine Slytherins zu beobachten. Peeves nahm sich auch eine Pause davon, die Schüler zu terrorisieren und nahm sein Sommerabenteuer wieder auf, die anderen Gefangenen und die Dementoren zu quälen. Als Harry den Poltergeist fragte, warum er blieb, sagte Peeves einfach: „Baron macht keine Regeln für die bösen Gefangenen, außer Peeves zu sagen, dass er ihnen die Hölle heiß machen soll."

In diesem Jahr war Halloween ein fürchterlicher Tag für Harry.

Normalerweise verbrachte Voldemort den Feiertag damit zu Harrys „Belustigung", Muggeldörfer zu zerstören, was er mit Freuden durch ihre Verbindung schob. Harrys Okklumentik war stark genug, dass der Bastard ihn nicht mehr so quälen konnte, also beschloss Voldemort stattdessen zu killen. Er dezimierte den Rest der Weasley Familie – außer Percy, dessen Entfremdung von seiner Familie wahrscheinlich sein Leben gerettet hatte. Also wachte Harry am ersten November mit den schmerzhaften Neuigkeiten auf, dass die fünf Weasleys zu Ron, Hermine, Lily und James ins Jenseits gegangen waren.

Nachdem er mit seiner Verbindung zum Tod ein bisschen gespielt hatte, fand sich Harry auf der anderen Ebene wieder, umringt von schluchzenden Weasleys. „Hey."

Mrs Weasley sprang sofort auf und zog Harry in eine schmerzhafte Umarmung. Mr Weasley folgte ihr und sah niedergeschmettert aus. Der älteste Weasley traf auf Harrys schmerzerfüllte Augen und sagte: „Harry, es tut uns so leid."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, er wusste, dass Mr Weasley meinte, dass es ihm Leid tat, das sie ihm nicht geglaubt hatten. „Es ist nicht eure Schuld. Voldemort hatte alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant. Auch wenn er mich bei der Verhandlung nicht besessen hätte, hätte ich wahrscheinlich keine Chance gehabt."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt, Kumpel", meinte Fred.

„Ja", stimmte George zu. „Wir wussten über Sirius…"

„…zur Hölle, er und Remus haben niemals aufgehört zu glauben, dass du unschuldig bist…"

„… aber wir haben nicht mal an eine Falle gedacht."

„Es war persönlich für euch", versuchte Harry. „Ich meine, Ginny war die einzige Zeugin…"

„Nicht alles ist aber so, wie es scheint", warf Bill mit scharfen Augen ein. „Das ist die erste Regel des Fluchbrechens. Niemand von uns hat unter die Oberfläche geguckt. Nicht einmal, als die größte Trauer verschwand, als die Jahre vergingen."

„Du warst Familie", stimmte Mrs. Weasley zu, die Tränen liefen immer noch über ihre Wangen. „Und wir haben dich in Askaban verrotten lassen!"

Harry fühlte sein Gesicht heiß werden. Er hatte auch immer von den Weasleys als seine Familie gedacht, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie auch so dachten. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und sah zu seinen leiblichen Eltern, die an der Seite standen. Sowohl Lily als auch James lächelten ihn an.

Ron trat vor und legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schultern, dann lächelte er seine Eltern und Geschwister an. „Was Harry nicht raus bringen kann ist ‚danke'. Und er hat euch, wie ich weiß, niemals für eure Handlungen beschuldigt."

„Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich selbst die Schuld zu geben", meinte Luna und erschien neben Harry. Sie sah sich schnell um und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, ihr habt gesagt, Ginny ist auch tot?"

Die einfache Feststellung löste eine mittlere Panik aus, als alle erkannten, dass sie Ginny nicht gesehen hatten, seit sie angekommen waren. Luna ließ sie alle panisch werden und drehte sich zu einem belustigtem Harry um, der genug Zeit mit der toten Ravenclaw verbracht hatte, um zu wissen, dass sie was vor hatte. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte: „Also gut. Wo ist sie?"

Luna lächelte. „Ein Geist."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Aber… warum?!"

Luna zuckte mit den Schultern. „Frag sie." Dann verschwand sie wieder in die Welt der Lebenden.

Harry besah sich das Chaos für einen Moment, dann folgte er Luna. Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er den Blutigen Baron und Peeves neben einer halb-transparenten Ginny Weasley schweben. Luna schlug Räder an der Decke.

Harry nahm sich einen Moment, die ältere Ginny anzusehen. Seine beste Freundin war dünner geworden, als der Krieg weiterging und ihre Augen waren voller Horror, die nur sie kannte. Ihre Roben waren leicht zerrissen und Harry konnte einige kleinere Wunden und Schrammen durch die Löcher sehen.

„Hey, Harry", flüsterte Ginny nach einem Moment, welcher nur von Harrys Atmen und Lunas glücklichen Rädern durchdrängt war.

Harry schloss seine Augen und kämpfte gegen die furchtbare Erinnerung an, wie er sie gefoltert hatte. „Warum bist du geblieben?"

Ginny schlang ihre Arme um sich. „Bevor sie mich getötet haben, haben sie den Vergessenszauber von mir genommen. Sie haben mich mit den Wissen verhöhnt, dass du in Askaban verrottest für ein Verbrechen, das du nicht begangen hast. Und ich schulde dir noch eine Lebensschuld, erinnerst du dich? Aus meinem ersten Jahr? Ich konnte nicht gehen, ohne dir das zurückzuzahlen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das macht nichts."

„Doch, tut es! Ich war nicht stark genug, Malfoy in der Mysteriumsabteilung abzuschütteln und jetzt steckst du hier fest…"

„Es ist nicht so schlimm hier!", gab Harry zurück.

Ginny biss sich auf ihre Lippe. „Der Baron sagte, dass du trainiert hast und in Wirklichkeit Dorcha bist. Dass du dahinter steckst, Voldemorts Truppen zu dezimieren. Aber du hast aufgehört. Warum?"

Harry stand auf und zuckte zusammen, als seine Beine voller Stiche und Nadeln zu sein schien. „Es ist kompliziert."

„Sag es mir. Es ist nicht so, als würde ich irgendwohin gehen", erwiderte Ginny und setzte sich mitten in die Luft. Luna nahm die gleiche Position neben ihr ein. Der Baron schwebte aus dem Raum, aber Peeves setzte sich neben Luna, sein Gesicht voller Neugier.

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, er fühlte sich müde. „Ich bin es müde, zu kämpfen", meinte er und zwang seine Gedanken, sich zu etwas zu organisieren, dass es auch Sinn machte. „Ich bin es müde, für Leute zu kämpfen, die es nicht weniger interessieren könnte, ob ich lebendig oder tot bin, solange sie sicher sind. Ich bin es müde zu versuchen, so eine wankelmütige Öffentlichkeit zu befriedigen, wo man im ersten Moment ein Ritter in schillernder Rüstung und im nächsten Moment der Sündenbock ist. Es scheint nichts zu machen, wer ich bin, wer ich scheine zu sein, es ist immer das gleiche."

„Warum trainierst du dann überhaupt?", fragte Ginny, als sie sicher war, dass Harry erst mal geendet hatte.

Überraschenderweise war es Peeves, der antwortete. „Harry weiß, dass solange er lebt, Moldy versuchen wird, ihn umzubringen. Und Harry ist nicht die Sorte, die sich selbst tötet, um das Warten zu beenden. Er trainiert, damit er, wenn Modly endlich zu ihm kommt, er wenigstens mit dem Wissen sterben kann, dass er es versucht hat. Für sich selbst und für die, die Moldy gekillt hat. Aber nicht für den Rest der Welt."

Harry und Ginny warfen dem Poltergeist ungläubige Blicke zu, während Luna lachend nach hinten kippte.

Peeves lächelte unheilvoll und verschwand aus dem Raum, um, ohne Zweifel, einige Dementoren zu irritieren.

Ginny drehte sich zu Harry. „Was hast du ihm beigebracht?"

Luna beruhigte sich und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz neben Ginny. „Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass er all diese Kriege durchlebt und nicht ein gewisses Verstehen der menschlichen Natur aufgreift. Kümmert euch nicht mal drum, dass es genauso ein guter Witz ist, ihn ernst zu sehen wie Dementoren zu quälen."

Harry rieb sich über die Nase. „Ich glaube, dass ihr zusammen daran arbeitet, mich wahnsinnig zu machen."

„Keiner brauchte dafür besonders viel Hilfe", zog Ginny ihn lächelnd auf.

Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Recht hast du."

Die beiden Mädchen brachen in Gekicher aus und rollten in der Luft herum. Harry lächelte schwach, als er sie beobachtete, froh, dass die Schrecken, denen sie gegenüber gestanden hatten, sie nicht komplett zerstörten.

Die Schritte, die vor der Zellentür stoppten, ließen die beiden Mädchen in der Luft erstarren. Gleichzeitig drehten sich die drei Insassen in der Zelle um, um in die Gesichter zweier völlig verblüffter Auroren zu sehen, die an der Tür der Zelle standen. Hinter ihnen schwebte Peeves mit einem fiesen Lächeln.

Harry stöhnte und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Heilige Scheiße."

To Be Continued


	5. To Know Death

_Chapter Four ~ ...To Know Death_

Die beiden Auroren waren sich nicht sicher, was sie von der Szene halten sollten, dass ein komplett anwesender Harry Potter eine Zelle mit dem lachenden Geist von Ginevra Weasley teilte. Sie hätten wahrscheinlich weiter gestarrt, wenn Ginny nicht andere Pläne gehabt hätte. Sie flog direkt zu den Gitterstäben des Käfigs und sagte: „Harry hat die Verbrechen nicht begangen. Ich war unter dem Imperius Fluch, als ich ausgesagt habe und Harry war besessen. Der Fall muss sofort wieder eröffnet werden", verlangte sie in ihrer erwachsensten Stimme.

Einer der Auroren drehte sich zu dem anderen und fragte: „Können Geister aussagen?"

Der Blutige Baron nutzte den Moment, um in die Zelle zu schweben. „Natürlich können sie, obwohl es selten vorkommt. Geister sind die besten Zeugen, da die Zauberer, unter denen sie leben, nicht mit ihrem Verstand spielen können." Er stoppte, um die beiden Männer anzustarren, während die ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. „Warum kontaktiert ihr nicht den Minister?", wollte der Baron wissen, als sie sich nach fast einer Minute immer noch nicht bewegt hatten.

Gemeinsam flohen die beiden Auroren.

Harry warf den drei Geistern und dem Poltergeist einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Wie lange habt ihr das geplant?"

„Haben wir nicht", erwiderte der Baron kalt. „Peeves hat die Chance gesehen, ein Massenchaos zu veranstalten und es gemacht. Ich bin nur hier, damit er es nicht übertreibt." Ginny und Luna nickten, während Peeves verrückt lachte und in der Luft herumwirbelte.

Harry stöhnte und schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. „Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Peeves?"

„Peevesy ist zu lustig, um ihn ins Jenseits zu schicken", meinte der Poltergeist, dann lachte er noch mal und verschwand.

Harry murmelte ein paar nicht jugendfreie Worte in seinen Bart.

Luna lächelte. „Deine Mutter sagt, du sollst dir den Mund waschen. Ronald sagt, du sollst einfach mal mitmachen und gucken, wo es hinführt. Hermine stimmt zu und fügt hinzu, dass, wenn sie sich wieder von dir abwenden, du immer noch Urlaub in Afrika oder Amerika machen kannst."

Harry seufzte geschlagen. „Okay, okay. Ich gucke mir das an."

Luna lächelte, während Ginny vor rannte und Harry eine kühle Umarmung gab, die ihn nicht wirklich störte.

Der Baron kam näher. „Ich hab nebenbei gelogen."

„Oh?" Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah den Geist an, der irgendwie eine Art Mentor in den vergangenen paar Monaten geworden war.

Der Baron nickte. „Voldemort kann Ginevra immer noch zum Schweigen bringen, wenn er einen Nekromanter auf seiner Seite hat, der sie exorzieren und zwingen kann, zu tun was er will."

Harry verengte die Augen. Voldemort hatte mit Nekromantik gespielt, das wusste er, aber der Mann schien nicht viel über Geister zu wissen, sich noch wirklich um sie zu kümmern. Es würde dem Schlangenbastard aber auch ähnlich sehen, wenn er gelernt hätte, Geister zu exorzieren, damit er sich in den alten Manors, wo er war, nicht mit ihnen rumschlagen musste. „Gibt es einen Weg, dass ich als Nekromanter das verhindern kann?", fragte er den Baron, dann drehte er sich zu Luna, um sie mit in seine Frage einzubeziehen. Lunas Verbindung zum Tod war nie so beeindruckend gewesen wie Harrys, als sie noch lebte, aber er vertraute ihr normalerweise, dass sie mehr wusste, als sie gebrauchen konnte.

Der Baron zuckte mit den Schultern – er hatte keine Ahnung – aber Luna lächelte. „Du musst sie zu deiner machen. Es ist ein schnelles Ritual, das durch deine Magie und dein Blut, ihren Geist an dich bindet, bis du den Zeitpunkt gekommen siehst, sie gehen zu lassen."

Harry nickte. „Baron, kannst du aufpassen? Vielleicht Peeves mit einbeziehen? Ich will das jetzt erledigen."

Der Baron nickte. „Ich werde nach ihnen Ausschau halten und Peeves als Ablenkung nutzen, wenn nötig. Wie lange wird es dauern?"

Luna runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Gib uns sieben Minuten. Das Ritual sollte nur fünf brauchen, aber…"

Der Baron lächelte kalt. „Ich verstehe. Ihr habt sieben Minuten." Dann schwebte er aus der Zelle.

Harry drehte sich zu Luna. „Sag mir, was ich tun muss."

Luna schluckte und sah zu Ginny. Der körperliche Geist sah genauso entschlossen aus wie Harry. „Okay. Harry, schwör ein Messer herauf oder finde etwas Scharfes und male schnell einen Kreis mit deinem Blut. Ginny, du musst in dem Kreis stehen." Harry und Ginny taten schnell, was der tote Nekromanter sagte. Als er mit dem Kreis fertig war, drehte sich Harry zu Luna. Das Mädchen atmete tief ein und sagte dann: „Wir haben keine Zeit, dir die Runen beizubringen, die wir dem Kreis hinzufügen müssen oder die Worte, die du sprechen musst. Darf ich zu dir kommen, um dir zu helfen? Es ist eine Art von Besitz…"

Harry sah zu Ginny, die nervös in dem Kreis schwebte. Er atmete ein, dann nickte er. „Tu es."

Luna flog zu ihm herüber und glitt mit ihren Körper in Harrys. Nach einem Moment fühlte Harry, wie sie Besitz von seinem Körper ergreifen wollte und mit einer mentalen Grimasse ließ Harry sie. Wenn jemand anderes als Luna ihn gefragt hätte, hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich sofort abgewiesen. Aber Luna hatte sich niemals seines Vertrauens unwürdig erwiesen.

Harry fühlte dieselbe Distanziertheit wie vor fünf Jahren, als er Luna beobachtete, wie sie die Runen in den Blutkreis schrieb. Nach einem Moment fühlte er seine Hände zu sich zurückkehren und erkannte, dass er die Magie selbst ausführen musste oder Ginny würde nicht an ihn gebunden. Besitzen ließ einen nur zu einem gewissen Teil die Magie des Besessenen nutzen. Wenn Luna den Spruch angewandt hätte, sogar mit Harrys Körper, hätte der Spruch wahrscheinlich die Magie als Lunas erkannt. Es war kompliziert, aber machte auf eine verdrehte Weise Sinn, da war sich Harry sicher.

Luna gab ihm eine kurze mentale Anweisung, wie er seine Hände zu bewegen hatte – das Ritual brauchte zumindest keinen Zauberstab und Harrys schwache Fähigkeit für stablose Magie sollte ausreichen. Als er sicher war, dass er die Bewegungen drauf hatte, nickte er mental. Luna sprach die Zauber, während er seine Hände die korrekten Bewegungen machen ließ und seine Magie auf die Verbindung mit Ginny konzentrierte.

Beinahe vier Minuten voller Zauber später, fühlte Harry die Kontrolle zurückkehren. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, sprach er einen zauberstablosen und unperfekten Reinigungszauber, um den Blutkreis loszuwerden, dann noch einen, damit er so gut wie möglich verschwunden war. Dann kniete er sich neben Ginny, die sich schmerzhaft vorbeugte. „Bist du okay?"

Ginny sah zu ihm auf und lächelte. „Ja. Gib mir noch einen Moment."

Harry nickte und setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden und hoffte, dass sie für jeden außerhalb der Zelle nur so aussahen, als würden sie sich unterhalten. Luna verschwand, um den Baron zu sagen, dass er die Auroren vorbeilassen konnte.

Ginny hatte ihre Kontrolle wieder erlangt, als die zwei Auroren und der Baron mit Minister Scrimgeour und Dumbledore zurückkehrten. Keiner der beiden mächtigen Männer sah glücklich darüber aus, hier zu sein und Dumbledore warf dem Blutigen Baron misstrauische Blicke zu.

Ginny flog rüber zu der Zellentür, während Harry aufstand und sich mit einem leeren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an die Wand lehnte. Ginny lächelte die Gruppe auf der anderen Seite des Käfigs schwach an. „Direktor, Minister."

„Miss Weasley", erwiderte Dumbledore und seine Augen glitten zu Harry. „Darf ich fragen, warum Sie nicht mit Ihrer Familie ins Jenseits gegangen sind?"

„Und noch mehr, warum Sie Ihren Folterer verteidigen wollen?", fügte Scrimgeour harsch hinzu.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Harry hat mich nicht gefoltert, Voldemort war es. Er hat Harry mit etwas Hilfe von Umbridge und Malfoy besessen und ihn dazu gebracht, Luna und Ron und Hermine zu töten und mich dann zu foltern."

Dumbledore warf Harry einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, als Scrimgeour sagte: „Bei der Verhandlung haben Sie was anderes gesagt."

„Sagt Ihnen der Imperius Fluch irgendwas?", zischte Ginny, ihr Weasley-Temperament kam zum Vorschein, als ihre Geduld strapaziert wurde.

Harry drückte sich von der Wand ab und ging locker rüber zu den Gitterstäben. „Ginny, beruhig dich. Deine Beherrschung zu verlieren wird niemandem helfen."

Ginny schnüffelte. „Nicht meine Schuld, dass sie Idioten sind."

Harrys Lippen zuckten. „Nein, ich denke nicht." Der Baron grinste stolz, während die beiden Auroren Harry anstarrten, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen und Scrimgeour die beiden in der Zelle dumm anblinzelte.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Mr. Potter, ist das wahr?"

Harry warf dem alten Zauberer einen kurzen Blick zu, dann nickte er. „Was Ginny sagt, ist wahr. Umbridge hat mich mit irgendwas belegt, als wir in den Wald gegangen sind und Malfoy – Lucius um genauer zu sein – sagte die Auslösungsphrase und Voldemort hatte freien Zugang über meinen Kopf und übernahm die Kontrolle."

„Warum würde Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer Ihre Freunde töten wollen?", fragte einer der Auroren.

Die Erkenntnis traf Dumbledore wie ein Vorschlaghammer. „Die Prophezeiung…"

„'Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben'", stimmte Harry mit finsteren Augen zu. Als Dumbledore überrascht aussah, fügte er hinzu: „Oh, ich kenne das ganze Ding. Voldemort hat Lucius die Prophezeiung gegeben, damit er sie ihm geben konnte. Er war sehr glücklich, das ganze Ding mit mir zu teilen, als ich hier in Askaban festsaß."

„Zwischen den Visionen und den Dementoren und Harrys Gedanken, dass alles seine Schuld war, ist es kein Wunder, dass er ein bisschen wahnsinnig wurde", murmelte Luna hinter Dumbledore.

„Oh, Harry…", flüsterte Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen, als Harry Luna einen Blick zuwarf, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Potter aus dem Weg zu schaffen, war ganz in Voldemorts Sinne", knurrte der Blutige Baron und stellte sich neben Harry. „Jeder weiß, wie schlimm ihn die Dementoren beeinträchtigen und wenn er hier stirbt, heißt das nur, dass Voldemort gewinnt."

Ginny strich sich die silbernen Tränen weg. „Sogar als Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Mysteriumsabteilung auf uns gerichtet hatte, wussten wir, dass er es nicht war, der uns verletzte. Egal, wie launisch oder wütend er war, er hat sich uns gegenüber niemals so kalt verhalten. Wir sind Familie. Wir – Luna, Ron, Hermine, Neville und ich – wussten es damals und wir haben versucht ihm zu helfen, aber wir konnten nicht. Wir waren nur Kinder. Sirius und Professor Lupin haben niemals aufgehört, an Harry zu glauben und sie kannten Harry nicht halb so gut wie meine Familie oder Sie, Direktor. Harry sagt, dass meine Familie zu nah an der Tragödie war, um unter die Oberfläche zu gucken, aber was ist Ihre Entschuldigung?"

„Ginny…" Harry seufzte und traf auf die müden Augen von Albus Dumbledore, dann sah er einem grimmigen Scrimgeour. „Sehen Sie. Ginny kann nicht gehen, bis ich aus Askaban raus bin – die Gefahr, mir eine Lebensschuld zu schulden, denke ich. Mir ist es egal, ob ich hier bin oder nicht – die Öffentlichkeit ist eine wankelmütige Kreatur und hier habe ich zumindest meistens meinen Frieden und bin vor Voldemort sicher – aber Ginnys ewige Seele, wie es scheint, beruht auf meiner Freiheit. Ich hab sie schon genug in ihrem Leben verletzt; wenn ihr mich nicht auf einfachem Wege rauslasst, dann finde ich einen anderen Weg."

„Wir würden dich nur wieder fangen", sagte einer der Auroren hochmütig.

Harry richtete kalte grüne Augen auf den Auror. „Ihr seid mitten im Krieg, Idiot. Wenn ich ausbreche, dann sollte das letzte sein, worüber ihr euch Sorgen machen solltet, mich wieder einzufangen."

„Genauer gesagt", kommentierte der Baron fröhlich, „wenn du ausbrechen würdest, würde Voldemort wahrscheinlich alles darauf ansetzen, dich zu finden und zu töten, statt die Zauberwelt zu zerstören."

„Wundervoll", gab Harry trocken zurück. „Dann pass aber auf, dass auf meinem Grabstein steht, dass ich nur ein Weg war, um Voldemort abzulenken, okay?"

„Ich tue mein Bestes", stimmte der Baron mit einem trockenen Ausdruck zu.

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

Scrimgeour räusperte sich und alle sahen ihn an. „Mr Potter, ich werde sofort dafür sorgen, dass Ihr Fall wegen widersprüchlicher Beweise wieder geöffnet wird. Erwarten Sie, in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden ins Aurorenhauptquartier gebracht zu werden."

„Wir können ihn doch sicher jetzt mitnehmen?", fragte Dumbledore mit glitzernden Augen.

„Das Hauptquartier würde ausrasten", erwiderte Scrimgeour. „Vierundzwanzig Stunden."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zeit ist nicht mehr wichtig für mich", sagte er. „Ich bin schon fünf Jahre hier; was ist da ein weiterer Tag? Ich werde ein Nickerchen machen." Er drehte sich um und ging zu dem kleinen Haufen Lumpen, der sein Bett darstellte und legte sich darauf.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Gruppe vor seiner Zelle verschwand. Der Baron langweilte sich nach einer Weile unter den Blicken und flog davon, um Peeves zu finden, während Ginny und Luna sich ansahen und dann neben ihren lebenden Freund ihre Positionen einnahmen.

Sobald die anderen Leute weg waren, setzte sich Harry auf und sah, wie Peeves und der Baron in die Zelle kamen. „Peeves? Kannst du sicherstellen, dass meine Koffer an einen sicheren Ort kommen?"

„Peevesy ist dabei", sagte er salutierend, dann ging er.

Harry nickte dem Baron zu. „Kannst du Sir Nick wissen lassen, was passiert ist und ihm sagen, dass er Remus und Sirius informieren soll?"

„Mache ich. Dann kehre ich zurück und behalte dich und Miss Weasley im Auge. Schlaf nicht ein, bis ich zurück bin."

„Okay." Als der Baron ging, drehte sich Harry mit einem müden Lächeln zu Ginny und Luna. „Habt ihr in letzter Zeit irgendwelche guten Witze gehört?"

--- --- ---

Harry Potter, wie die Auroren schnell herausfanden, hatte die merkwürdige Angewohnheit die Aufmerksamkeit und Freundschaft von Geistern zu erlangen. Als es Zeit für die Verhandlung war, waren nicht nur die beiden Hogwartsgeister, der Poltergeist und Ginny Weasley bei ihm, sondern auch noch sechs andere Geister, die entweder in Askaban oder im Aurorenhauptquartier spukten. Da mehr als einer der Geister als gewalttätig galt, waren die Auroren ziemlich besorgt darüber, Harrys Zelle im Ministerium näher zu kommen, in die er nur vier Stunden, nachdem Scrimgeour Askaban verlassen hatte, gebracht wurde.

Tonks, im Gegensatz zu ihren Mitauroren, hatte keine sonderliche Angst vor den Geistern, also trat sie ruhig zu der Zelle. „Wotcher, Harry. Ginny."

„Tonks!", rief Ginny fröhlich und wollte ihre Aurorenfreundin umarmen, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie jetzt ein Geist war und ihre Berührung Tonks nur ein kaltes Gefühl geben würde.

Harry und der alte tote Auror, mit dem er gesprochen hatte, sahen Tonks Lächeln traurig werden, als sie Ginny ansah. „Wenigstens können sie dich nicht mehr verletzen, oder?", fragte der Metamorphmagus.

Ginnys Lächeln wurde ebenfalls traurig. „Physisch nicht. Emotional?" Sie sah zu Harry.

Harry seufzte und trat an die Gitterstäbe seiner neuen Zelle. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Tonks?"

„Na ja, Kumpel, du könntest deine Geisterfreunde wegschicken oder sie bitten, ordentlich in den Gerichtssaal zu gehen. Den anderen Auroren zittern die Knie bei dem Anblick so vieler Geister", berichtete Tonks mit professioneller Stimme.

Harry blinzelte, dann drehte er sich zu seinen verschiedenen toten Gefolgsleuten. „Ihr habt sie gehört! Los!"

Die Geister flohen wie ein Vogelschwarm, den man in die Flucht gejagt hatte. Sir Nick zog den Baron halb aus der Zelle und in Richtung des Gerichtssaales, während er winkte. Peeves hüpfte fröhlich neben Harry, Ginny und der hauptsächlich unsichtbaren Luna, während Tonks belustigt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Bringst du mir den Trick bei, Harry?", fragte Tonks.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es tue, ich tue es einfach. Peeves, denk daran, dich im Gerichtssaal zu benehmen."

Peeves drehte sich mitten in der Luft auf den Kopf. „Peevesy wird keinen Ärger im Gerichtssaal machen. Versprochen", sagte er mit einem Hauch Ernsthaftigkeit, der Tonks erstarren ließ.

Harry nickte nur. „Gut. Bleib dabei. Kommst du mit uns oder willst du beim Baron sitzen?"

„Peevesy bleibt bei Potty und Weaslet."

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und lächelte Tonks an. „Führen Sie uns raus, Madame."

Tonks verzog das Gesicht, schloss die Zelle aber auf und führte sie aus dem Raum zum Gerichtssaal. Auf dem Weg dorthin, reihten sich einige Auroren neben oder hinter der merkwürdigen Gruppe ein.

Im Gerichtssaal setzte sich Harry ruhig in den Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes und sagte nichts, als die Ketten sich um seine Arme legten. Tonks sah ihn entschuldigend an, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wurde immer noch als gefährlicher Krimineller angesehen, bis er vor dem Gericht als unschuldig bewiesen wurde.

Luna schwebte neben Harrys Stuhl. „Zwei neuere Todesser sind hier mit einem Nekromanter. Der Nekromanter ist bei Geistern schwächer als du; ihre Spezialität sind Beschwörungen. Wenn sie versucht, an Ginny zu kommen, passiert nichts."

Harry nickte und senkte den Kopf, um die geflüsterte Antwort vor jedem zu verstecken, der sie beobachtete. „Kann sie dich sehen? Und werden die anderen Geister mit ihr Probleme bekommen?"

„Sie kann mich nur sehen, wenn ich das ganz stark versuche. Und für die anderen? Die anderen hier behalten sie im Auge, aber sie wird nichts versuchen, es sei denn sie versuchen dir mit der Verhandlung zu helfen und für Peeves ist sie nicht stark genug."

Harry nickte und wandte sich wieder der Verhandlung zu, als Scrimgeour um Aufmerksamkeit bat.

Diese Verhandlung war beinahe genauso eine Farce wie Harrys erste. Die meisten Mitglieder des Wizengamots hatten schon vor der Verhandlung beschlossen, dass Harry unschuldig war – alleine die Tatsache, dass Ginny im Diesseits geblieben war, war Beweis dafür – und alle außer einer stimmten am Ende für Harrys Unschuld. Die eine, die dagegen war, war Dolores Umbridge und Ginnys Aussage, dass die Frau Teil des Planes war, Harry nach Askaban zu bringen, annullierte ihre Wahl ziemlich, da sie ja selbst eine Verhandlung erwartete.

Zweimal während der Verhandlung fühlte Harry, wie Todesmagie gegen Ginny gerichtet wurde. Sie war schwächer als seine eigene, also sprang sie einfach von dem Geist ab, aber Ginny zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wenn es passierte und Luna spannte sich jedes Mal an, wenn sich der Nekromanter bewegte.

Als er erst mal frei von den Ketten war, stand Harry auf und traf mit kalten Augen auf die Augen des Nekromanters. Die Frau war klein und blass, mit gräulichen Haaren, blassen blauen Augen und mehr Falten, als selbst Dumbledore sie hatte. Sie erschauderte, als sie Harrys Blick traf, dann senkte sie den Kopf und gab wortlos ihre Niederlage zu. Harry nickte als Antwort, dann folgte er Tonks aus dem Gerichtssaal. Er mochte die Frau nicht, die wegen Ginny hierher geschickt wurde, aber er konnte die Talente der Frau anerkennen. Sie hatte auch kein Dunkles Mal, was vermutlich hieß, dass sie in letzter Minute eingestellt wurde.

Als alle Papiere unterschrieben waren und er wieder ein normaler Bürger war, ging Harry zum Atrium, um zu verschwinden. Bei den Aufzügen wartete Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen auf ihn. Hinter ihm standen Remus und Sirius und beobachteten den alten Mann mit Vorsicht.

Harry stoppte vor dem Mann, seine Gruppe von Hogwartsgeistern, Peeves, Luna und Ginny schwebten um ihn herum, alle mit einer gerunzelten Stirn. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?", fragte Harry den alten Zauberer ruhig.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du nach Hogwarts zurückkehren möchtest, um deine Ausbildung zu beenden, mein lieber Junge."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das überhaupt erlaubt?"

„Es steht nichts in den Regeln, dass du nicht zurückkehren darfst", erwiderte Dumbledore fröhlich. „Und es wäre falsch von mir, dich gegen Tom zu schicken, ohne dass du deine Ausbildung beendet hast."

Harry schnaubte. „Darüber hätten Sie nachdenken sollen, als Sie mich nach Askaban geschickt haben, Sir", spie er aus. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich werde bei Leuten leben, die mir die ganze Zeit geglaubt haben." Er schob sich an dem älteren Zauberer vorbei und trat locker zu Remus und Sirius herüber.

Sirius zog Harry sofort in eine Umarmung, während Remus dem jungen Mann durch die Haare wuschelte. „Oh, Prongslet, ich bin so froh, dass du endlich da raus bist!"

„Danke, Sirius. Remus." Harry entzog sich Sirius Umarmung. „Seid ihr sicher, dass es okay ist, wenn ich bei euch bleibe?"

„James und Lily würden mir niemals vergeben, wenn ich dich alleine leben lassen würde, nachdem du fünf Jahre in Askaban warst", erwiderte Sirius heftig.

„Wie wahr", stimmte Luna zu.

Harry lächelte. „Lasst uns dann gehen. Die Geister werden zu ihrer eigenen Zeit dazu kommen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Der Baron und Sir Nick nickten bestätigend, während Ginny lächelte und Peeves lachte. Luna zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ginny und ich sind an dich gebunden. Wir werden wahrscheinlich sofort mitkommen."

Harry nickte scheinbar zu sich selbst und erlaubte Sirius, ihn zu dem Häuschen zu apparieren, das er und Remus sich in den Wäldern teilten. Als Luna und Ginny neben ihm erschienen, öffnete Sirius seine Arme weit und sagte: „Willkommen auf Cottage Freedom."

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lachen.

To Be Continued


	6. To Touch Freedom

_Chapter Five ~ ...To Touch Freedom_

Cottage Freedom, wie Sirius es nach seiner eigenen Verhandlung nannte, war ein kleines, einstöckiges Gebäude, auf dem so viele Zauber und Schutze lagen wie auf dem Ministerium.

Das Haus war nicht auf Askabans Standard, aber das war Harry egal.

Immerhin war es keine leere Zelle mit Dementoren, die ständig vorbeiflogen. Noch besser war, dass es eine Dusche hatte, die Harry mit Freuden in Anspruch nahm.

Sirius lieh ihm etwas zu große Roben und Hosen, also warf er seine alten Lumpen raus und kehrte in die Küche, mit einem hundertmal besseren Gefühl über die Welt, zurück. Remus kochte eine schnelle Pasta mit Soße und etwas Brot, während Sirius und Peeves am Tisch Freundschaft schlossen. Luna beteiligte sich an dem Spaß, in dem sie hinter Sirius Grimassen zog, was Peeves und Ginny ohne Grund in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Der Baron schwebte nahe der Wand und beobachtete die Vorgänge mit einem halb-amüsierten und halb-irritierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Der Baron drehte sich zu Harry, als der Nekromanter neben ihn trat. „Sir Nicholas ist wieder zurück in Hogwarts."

Harry nickte und lächelte, als Luna ihren Kopf durch Sirius' Brust steckte und Peeves die Zunge raus streckte. „Ich habe das erwartet. Du bleibst bei mir?"

„Das habe ich vor, ja. Die anderen Geister können auf meine Slytherins aufpassen und ich fühle mich besser, Peeves selbst im Auge zu behalten, auch wenn er auf dich hört."

„Danke", erwiderte Harry. Er hatte in Askaban die Gesellschaft des Slytherins zu schätzen gelernt und war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn der Geist sich entschieden hätte, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. „Holst du mit Peeves heute Abend meinen Koffer?"

„Ja. Wirst du den Männern über deine Aktivitäten erzählen?"

Harry seufzte und zog an einer Haarsträhne, die seine Schultern streifte. „Ich sage ihnen, dass ich ein Nekromanter bin, nur um zu erklären, warum so viele Geister um mich herum sind und dass ich ein Animagus bin. Ich werde wahrscheinlich auch meinen Rumtreibernamen erwähnen und lasse sie dann den Rest selbst herausfinden."

Der Baron nickte. „Sehr gut. Du solltest sie aber über dein Blut warnen."

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Gute Idee. Wir sollten wahrscheinlich auch ein paar Bezoare kaufen, nur für den Fall."

„Sollten wir."

Luna machte eine Bewegung zu Harry und Ginny und Peeves drehten sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm. Sirius drehte sich ebenfalls und grinste. „Hey. Du siehst besser aus. Warum lässt du nicht Mr Stoisch in seinem Starrwettbewerb mit dem Tisch alleine und setzt dich?"

Harry warf dem Baron einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Wer gewinnt?"

Der Baron schnarrte. „Es war ein Unentschieden. Setz dich."

Harry grinste und setzte sich unter dem Gelächter seiner Freunde. „Wie lange noch, Remus?"

Remus lächelte über seine Schulter. „Jede Minute. Sirius, warum deckst du nicht den Tisch?"

Sirius grummelte freundlich und stand auf, um das zu tun. Peeves sah bereit aus, ihm zu ‚helfen', aber die bösen Blicke von Harry und dem Baron ließen ihn in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken.

Harry drehte sich zu Ginny und fragte leise: „Soll ich dich jetzt freilassen?"

Ginny schüttelte fest den Kopf. „Ich bleibe bei dir, Harry."

Harry blinzelte. „Aber deine Familie…"

„Kann warten. Und wir können durch Luna kommunizieren. Ich bleibe, um dir zu helfen – du bist auch Familie", erwiderte Ginny, als Luna neben ihre Freundin schwebte.

Harry lächelte verstehend. „Natürlich. Möchtest du an mich gebunden bleiben oder soll ich dich freilassen, damit du woanders Unheil stiften kannst?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin sicherer, wenn ich an dich gebunden bin. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, die Entfernung zu vergrößern, dann mach es. Wenn nicht, dann bleibe ich in deiner Nähe."

Harry sah Luna neugierig an. „Je länger die Verbindung gegeben ist, desto weiter könnt ihr beide euch voneinander entfernen, da bin ich mir sicher. Wirst du es ihnen sagen?", endete sie und nickte zu Sirius, der gerade dabei war, Remus wegen etwas Brot zu nerven.

Harry nickte. „Ein paar Dinge. Ich muss erwähnen, dass ich ein Nekromanter bin, um zu erklären, warum die Geister mir überall hin folgen", sagte er. „Und über mein Blut, damit sie für den Fall vorbereitet sind. Und ich erwähne meine Pantherform und meinen Rumtreibernamen und gucke mal, was sie daraus machen."

„Aber nicht, dass du ein Metamorphmagus bist?", fragte Ginny stirnrunzelnd.

„Lass sie das selbst herausfinden", schlug der Baron vor, als er ihrem Kreis beitrat. Peeves flog auch herüber. „Peeves und ich werden deinen Koffer jetzt holen und ihn in deinem Zimmer lassen. Wenn du uns brauchst, ruf uns."

Harry nickte. „Ja. Passt auf."

Peeves salutierte Harry, dann verschwand er lachend mit dem Baron aus dem Haus. Remus und Sirius traten rüber zu dem Tisch und Remus servierte das Abendessen, während Sirius sich wieder neben Harry setzte. „Worum ging es gerade?"

„Sie holen was für mich", meinte Harry achselzuckend. „Das sieht wunderbar aus, Remus."

„Danke, Welpe", erwiderte Remus, als er sich auf seinen eigenen Stuhl setzte. „Ich bin überrascht, wie gut sich Peeves benimmt", fügte er hinzu, als Sirius sein Abendessen verschlang.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, als er Sirius ansah und wechselte amüsierte Blicke mit Remus. „Peeves macht die meiste Zeit sein eigenes Ding, aber der Baron kann ihn gut im Zaum halten."

„Nur der Baron?", fragte Remus.

„Hör auf zu fischen, Moony", murmelte Sirius hinter etwas Brot. „Harry wird es uns sagen, wenn er es uns sagen will."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, als Remus seufzte und Ginny und Luna lachten. „Sorry, Harry", meinte der Werwolf.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, es ist okay, Remus. Peeves hört auf mich, weil ich ein Nekromanter bin."

Sirius' Gabel fiel auf den Rand seines Tellers und von da auf den Boden. Er beugte sich schnell runter, um sie aufzuheben, während Remus nickte. „Das macht Sinn. Es erklärt, warum die Geister so gerne Zeit mit dir verbringen."

„Heißt das, dass du jetzt eine Armee von Inferi kreieren wirst?", fragte Sirius mit einem leeren Ausdruck und legte seine Gabel vorsichtig auf seinen Teller.

Harry erschauderte. „Merlin, nein! Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob ich das könnte."

„Aber Nekromanter…"

„Harry ist nicht der normale Nekromanter", unterbrach Ginny. „Laut Luna – die übrigens hier ist, aber nur Harry und andere Geister können sie sehen – liegen Harrys Talente in Nekromantie nur auf der Ebene von Rufen, Manipulieren und Schicken von Geistern. Er hat dieselben Probleme wie Nicht-Nekromanter, wenn er Dämonen rufen will und Inferi kreieren will und er kann nicht mehr mit Dementoren sprechen als du, aber er scheint eine gewisse Immunität gegen sie zu haben."

Sirius rieb sich wütend sein Gesicht und Remus lächelte Harry traurig an. „Es ist okay, Welpe. Andromeda und Ted Tonks, Nymphadoras Eltern, wurden kurz vor Halloween von Inferi getötet."

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen. „Aber ich hab Tonks heute gesehen…"

„Sie versucht, es ihr nicht zu nahe kommen zu lassen", meinte Sirius und warf Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du so was niemals machen würdest."

„Nicht gegen Freunde, aber es ist verlockend zu sehen, ob ich eine Horde nicht auf Voldemort und seine Leute schicken kann", erwiderte Harry und wunderte sich, wer die Inferi erschaffen hatte und ob er sie töten sollte. Laut Hermine hatte Tonks Sirius und Remus geglaubt, als sie gesagt hatten, dass Harry niemals willentlich seine Freunde töten würde, obwohl sie das nicht so öffentlich machte wie Remus, da sie ihren Job brauchte.

„Nicht", sagte Remus. „Lass die Toten in Frieden ruhen."

„Deine Mutter sagt, wenn du eine Armee von Inferi kreierst, findet sie auf eigenen Weg zurück in die Welt, um dir den Hintern zu versohlen", meinte Luna trocken.

„Sag Mum, dass sie sich nicht so anstrengen muss. Ich werde es nicht versuchen", sagte Harry zu Luna, dann lächelte er bei den verblüfften Blicken auf Remus und Sirius Gesichtern. „Luna, die wir einen Geist eines Geistes nennen – jemand, der bereits im Jenseits war, aber als Geist von einem Nekromanter zurückgeholt wurde – war zu Lebzeiten ebenfalls einer, also kann sie bei mir bleiben und mit denen im Jenseits kommunizieren. Mum, Dad, Hermine und all die anderen Weasleys können durch sie mit mir kommunizieren. Manchmal sagen andere, die gestorben sind, hallo durch Luna, aber nur meine Familie – und dazu gehören die Weasleys und Hermine – bleiben im dauernden Kontakt."

Ginny lächelte ihn wässrig an. „Ich bin froh."

Sirius, auf der anderen Seite, lächelte böse. „Oy, Prongs, du verdammter Trottel! Was hast du dir gedacht, mich mit diesem verrückten Kind von dir und einem verdammten Werwolf zurückzulassen?" Alle lachten, während Remus Sirius unter dem Tisch trat.

Als das Gelächter verebbte, warf Remus Harry einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Ich weiß, dass die Dementoren dich früher richtig schlimm berührt haben. Wann hat sich das verändert?"

Harry rieb sich sein Kinn. „Als ich an meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag mein Erbe antrat. Es war sehr effektiv mich wieder in die Welt der Zurechnungsfähigen und Lebenden zu bringen. Davor war ich nur katatonisch."

„Oh, Harry…", flüsterte Sirius, seine Augen schauten qualvoll. Pate und Patenkind teilten sich einen Moment Verstehen. Sirius war zweimal solang in Askaban gewesen, aber Harry hatte mehr durchgemacht ohne das Wissen unschuldig zu sein oder einer Animagusgestalt.

Harry sah zu Remus, der fertig aussah. „Nachdem ich aufgewacht war, kamt ihr beide. Und ihr habt mir gesagt, dass ihr an mich glaubt. Ich hab ernsthaft gedacht, dass ich Schuld an den Toden meiner Freunde war. Ich meine, ich kann den Imperius abschütteln, warum konnte ich nicht die verdammte Kontrolle von Voldemort zurückerlangen? Aber ihr beide habt an mich geglaubt und darum wollte ich wieder leben. Es war nicht bis ich zufällig auf der Ebene des Todes gelandet bin, bis ich rausgefunden habe, dass Umbridge mich mit irgendwas verhext hat, damit ich für Voldemorts Besitz zugänglicher bin."

Remus stand auf und trat um den Tisch, um Harry ungeschickt zu umarmen, während der junge Mann sprach. „Ich bin froh, dass Sirius und ich Dumbledore genug genervt hatten, bis wir dich endlich besuchen durften."

„Ich auch", stimmte Sirius zu, legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und drückte sie. „Noch mehr, dass es an dem Tag war, wo du aufgewacht bist."

Harry lächelte die beiden an und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Remus. „Die Verbindung zwischen Voldemort und mir war noch offen, also habe ich mir sein Wissen von ihm geliehen und gefunden, was ich brauchte. Ich bin ein Parselmund – was wir wissen – , ein Animagus – meine Form ist ein Panther-, ein Nekromanter und mein Blut ist höchst giftig."

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Sirius mit weiten Augen.

„Als Harry in die Kammer des Schreckens kam, um mir zu helfen", meinte Ginny, „musste er mit einem Basilisken kämpfen. Es hat ihn gebissen, aber Fawkes hat die Wunde geheilt. Wir denken, das ist der Grund."

Harry nickte. „Der Zahn hat einen Knochen getroffen, also hat sich das Gift mit meinem Knochenmark vermischt, was heißt, dass die neueren Blutzellen etwas von dem Basiliskengift in sich tragen." Harry verzog eine Grimasse. „Na ja, das ist Hermines Theorie. Als Luna mir es ein bisschen mehr erklärt hat, machte es Sinn."

„Wenn du das sagst", erwiderte Sirius, dann lächelte er bei dem Gelächter. „Also, dann kann ich dich nicht mehr wirklich Prongslet nennen. Habt ihr einen Rumtreibernamen für dich ausgesucht, während du in Askaban gesteckt hast?", fragte er, als Remus zu seinen Platz zurückging.

Harrys Augen funkelten. „Ja. Wir haben uns für Dorcha entschieden."

Sirius' Gabel landete wieder auf den Boden, während er und Remus einen amüsierten Harry anstarrten. Peeves wählte den Moment, in den Raum zu kommen und Harry seinen speziell angefertigten Zauberstab zu geben, der die Zunge einer Runespoor enthielt. „Pottys Zauberstab!"

Harry nahm den Zauberstab und die dazugehörige Halterung, welche er an seinem rechten Unterarm befestigte. Er überprüfte den Zauberstab auf irgendwelche Schäden, dann packte er ihn weg und lächelte Peeves an. „Danke."

Peeves verbeugte sich, dann drehte er sich ein paar Mal in der Luft. Der Baron, der hinter dem Poltergeist reinkam, schnarrte die sich drehende Gestalt an, sagte aber nichts.

Sirius hustete. „Dorcha, hm? Also, das ist… interessant…"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo hast du den Zauberstab her? Er sieht nicht wie einer von Ollivander aus."

Harry lächelte ein wenig neckisch. „Nein. Ich habe ihn von einem Zauberstabmacher in Afrika."

Sirius lehnte sich vor und nahm seinen Löffel wieder auf. „Na ja, das ist zumindest eine Sache, die wir dir nicht mehr besorgen müssen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe auch einen Koffer."

Remus fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Du weißt, dass das Ministerium dein Alter Ego tot sehen will?"

„Ich könnte es irgendwo gehört haben, ja", stimmte Harry zu. „Ein großer Teil der Öffentlichkeit scheint auch zu denken, dass Dorcha tot sei."

„Was ist überhaupt passiert?", fragte Sirius, Neugier stand auf seinem Gesicht. „Wenn das Ministerium es weiß, dann sagen sie es nicht."

Harry seufzte. „Carrow hatte einen stummen Alarm, der losgehen sollte, sobald jemand sein Grundstück betrat und den hab ich übersehen. Er hat im Haus auf mich gewartet. Wir haben uns duelliert und ich habe nur knapp gewonnen. Ehrlich, wenn ich mir nicht selbst die Dinge aus Voldemorts Kopf beigebracht hätte, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich getötet worden. Das und dass Luna für mich aufgepasst hat. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und ab da hat es mich nicht mehr wirklich interessiert, wenn Voldemort und seine Leute das Ministerium stürmen würden oder sonst was."

„Wirst du wieder Dorcha sein?", fragte Sirius.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Auf der einen Seite, wenn ich sie einzeln oder zu zweit ins Ministerium schicke, dann hat Voldemort nicht so viele Leute dabei, wenn ich ihm auf dem Kampffeld gegenüber stehe. Auf der anderen Seite, wenn ich wieder Leute fange, dann gibt es wahrscheinlich eine Kopfgeldjagd auf mich."

„Ich bezweifele es sehr, dass sie dich jemals fangen, es sei denn du willst es", meinte der Baron. „Alles, was sie wissen, ist, dass Dorcha ein Afrikaner ist, die Todesser nicht mag, von irgendwo Insiderinformationen über die Todesser bekommt und keine Angst hat, dunkle Sprüche zu verwenden, wenn er sie braucht."

„Ja", stimmte Sirius zu. „Der afrikanische Zauberer mit einem Zauberstab, der nicht in Großbritannien registriert ist, schreckt sie ab. Sie haben Kingsley mal befragt, aber er hatte fast immer ein Alibi und er wusste nie, dass die Todesser kommen würden."

„Die Stimme ist zu anders, als dass es Kingsley sein könnte. Stimmenbezogene Zaubersprüche können auch nicht alles verändern", fügte Remus hinzu. „Wir sollten dir wahrscheinlich noch einen Zauberstab besorgen, der in Großbritannien registriert ist, nur damit du einen hast, den du in der Öffentlichkeit benutzen kannst."

Harry sah zum Baron. „Du hast gesagt, einer meiner Zauberstäbe wäre hier registriert?"

Der Baron nickte. „Der eichene."

„Peevesy holt ihn!", rief Peeves und zischte aus dem Raum.

„Okay, wie viele Zauberstäbe hast du?", fragte Sirius, halb verzweifelt, halb amüsiert.

„Drei. Dieser", sagte Harry und hielt seinen rechten Arm hoch, „ist aus Wasserbeerenbaum und Runespoorzunge extra für mich angefertigt worden. Der eichene Zauberstab enthält einen Herzstrang eines Hebridean Black. Mein letzter Zauberstab ist aus weißem Pappelholz mit einer Augurey Feder als Kern. Peeves und der Baron haben mir zwei weitere Zauberstäbe besorgt."

„Und die anderen beiden arbeiten bei dir?", fragte Remus, als Peeves mit dem verlangten Zauberstab zurückkam.

Harry steckte seinen Wasserbeerenzauberstab an seinen linken Arm und band sich den eichenen an seinen rechten Arm, nachdem er ihn kontrolliert hatte. „Dieser hier", sagte er und hielt den eichenen Zauberstab hoch, aus dem schwarze Funken sprangen, „funktioniert, aber er ist der schlechteste der vier Zauberstäbe, die ich bisher hatte. Der weiße Pappelholzstab ist ungefähr so gut wie mein alter Stechpalmenzauberstab. Natürlich sind beide nichts gegen den extra angefertigten."

Remus nickte. „Okay. Also brauchst du keinen Zauberstab und du hast einen Koffer. Wir müssen dir einige Klamotten besorgen – Sirius' sind zu groß für dich und meine wahrscheinlich auch. Sonst noch was?"

„Bezoare", sagte Harry ernst. „Ich möchte, dass ihr beide zumindest einen tragt und ich werde auch ein paar haben. Mein Blut ist zwar nicht gefährlich, wenn man es berührt, aber wenn jemand es zufällig schluckt oder in eine offene Wunde bekommt, wird es denjenigen sofort vergiften. Ich mag die Allgemeinheit nicht, aber ich weigere mich jemand aus Versehen zu töten, weil sie mir helfen wollen, wenn ich eine offene Wunde habe."

Remus nickte und rief sich eine Pergamentrolle und eine Feder herbei. „Okay. Roben und Unterwäsche. Und Bezoare, für jeden von uns mindestens einen."

Harry tippte sich gegen sein Kinn. „Was ist mit meinem alten Zeug passiert?"

Sirius' Gesicht wurde bitter. „Das meiste davon wurde zerstört und dein Zauberstab zerbrochen. Remus und ich konnten deinen Besen und deinen Umhang retten und Dumbledore hat die Karte behalten, nachdem wir ihm gezeigt hatten, wie sie funktioniert."

„Meine Familie hat sich um Hedwig gekümmert – ich glaube aber, dass sie bei dem Angriff getötet wurde. Deine alten Bücher sind wahrscheinlich an einen Zweite-Wahl-Buchladen gegangen und dein Zaubertränkezeug wurde den Schulzutaten hinzugefügt", meinte Ginny. „Und ich weiß sicher, dass dein Fotoalbum nicht bei dem Zeug war, was zerstört wurde, aber ich weiß nicht, was daraus geworden ist."

Harry sah Luna fragend an, aber der Geist schüttelte den Kopf. „Keiner von uns hat sich darum gekümmert, was sie mit deinem Zeug gemacht haben, entschuldige. Weißt du, wer es haben könnte? Einer der anderen könnte das überprüfen."

„Hmmm… Hagrid, vielleicht? Er war derjenige, der es mir gegeben hat. Aber Moment mal. Wurde der nicht letztes Jahr getötet?"

„Ja, wurde er", antwortete Sirius verdrießlich.

Harry nickte. „Jemand soll ihn fragen. Er sollte wenigstens wissen, wer es jetzt hat."

„Ron und Hermine gehen ihn fragen", erwiderte Luna.

Harry wandte sich wieder Remus und Sirius zu. „Ron und Hermine gehen Hagrid fragen. Dumbledore kann die Karte behalten – sie ist nützlicher auf Hogwarts. Danke, dass ihr meinen Besen und meinen Umhang gerettet habt." Er lächelte.

„Wir wussten, was der Umhang dir bedeutet", meinte Remus. „Und Sirius weigerte sich, dass so ein großartiger Besen zerstört wird. Da er ihn dir ja überhaupt gegeben hat, verlangte er ihn zurück. Der Besen ist seitdem in dem Schrank im Flur zusammen mit Sirius' und meinem Besen. Dein Umhang sollte irgendwo in deinem Raum sein."

„Hagrid sagt, dass er das Fotoalbum für sich beansprucht hat", berichtete Luna. „Aber er weiß nicht, was damit passiert ist, nachdem er gestorben ist, allerdings hat er Dumbledore gefragt, dass er sicher stellt, dass du es zurück bekommst. Es könnte noch in seiner Hütte sein oder der Direktor könnte es haben."

„Peeves und ich können zur Schule zurückkehren und für dich mal nachsehen", meinte der Baron ruhig. „Wenn es nicht in der Hütte ist, können wir den Direktor fragen."

„Das wäre toll. Danke", erwiderte Harry. Der Baron nickte mit dem Kopf, während Peeves im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit einem irren Gelächter von den Wänden hüpfte.

„Ist er irgendwann auch mal ruhig?", fragte Sirius grinsend, als Remus sich um ihre leeren Teller kümmerte.

„Kaum", erwiderte Harry trocken. „Ich habe ihn normalerweise losgeschickt, die anderen Gefangenen oder die Dementoren zu ärgern, damit ich schlafen konnte."

„Das klingt nach Spaß", meinte Sirius und erhielt einen verzweifelten Blick von Remus und einen ‚Bist du wahnsinnig'-Blick von Harry. Ginny und Luna lachten, während der Baron die Augen verdrehte.

--- --- ---

Am nächsten Tag befanden sich die drei Rumtreiber – Sirius und Remus hatten zugestimmt, dass Harry den Titel verdient hatte – und die beiden weiblichen Geister in der Winkelgasse, um sich um Harrys Verlies zu kümmern und die Sachen auf Remus' Liste zu besorgen. Sogar nach drei Monaten wurde Sirius immer noch von einigen Leuten nervös angesehen. Harry selbst wurde auch von einigen verblüfft angesehen, obwohl seine Freilassung sehr öffentlich breitgetreten wurde. Die Öffentlichkeit war wirklich wankelmütig.

Nachdem sie alles von der Liste hatten, apparierte die Gruppe vor die Hogwartsgrenzen, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Dumbledore hatte in der Tat Harrys Fotoalbum behalten, nachdem Hagrid gestorben war. Aber als der Blutige Baron gefragt hatte, ob er und Peeves es haben könnten, um es Harry zurückzugeben, hatte der Direktor gesagt, dass Harry es schon selbst holen kommen musste. Also hatte Harry beschlossen, dass ein kurzer Besuch zur Mittagszeit eine gute Idee wäre.

Als sie sich dem Schloss näherten, kamen verschiedene Geister heraus, um sie zu begrüßen, inklusive dem Baron, Sir Nick und Peeves. Peeves war überglücklich, als Harry ihm erlaubte, dass er ihnen in die Große Halle folgen konnte – er war dort nicht erwünscht, es sei denn, einer der Professoren lud ihn ein, die es aber nie taten. Harry war kein Professor, aber seine Nekromantikfähigkeit machte die Sprüche gegen Peeves nichtig.

Es war ungefähr zur Hälfte des Mittagessens, als die Haupttüren der Großen Halle aufflogen und Harry die Gruppe anführte, Remus, Sirius, Ginny, Luna und Peeves direkt hinter ihm. Die meisten Geister, die sie auf dem Weg getroffen hatten, hatten sich schon wieder verzogen, aber ein paar schlüpften hinter der ungewöhnlichen Gruppe in die Halle.

McGonagall erhob die Stimme, kurz bevor Harry zum Lehrertisch kam. „Was macht Peeves hier?"

„Peevesy wurde eingeladen", informierte Peeves sie und streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Peeves, benimm dich", befahl Harry und traf mit kalten Augen auf Dumbledores funkelnde. „Ich hätte gerne mein Fotoalbum, Direktor."

Dumbledore nickte mit dem Kopf. „Natürlich, mein lieber Junge. Aber möchtet ihr nicht lieber vorher ein wenig zu Mittag essen?"

„Ich würde lieber zurück nach Askaban gehen", fauchte Harry. „Und ich bin nicht Ihr Junge und schon gar nicht Ihr lieber Junge. Ich bin nur hier wegen meines Fotoalbums."

„Wie es scheint konnte nicht mal Askaban dich lehren, jemanden Respekt entgegen zu bringen, oder, Potter?", schnarrte Snape.

„Im Gegenteil, Snivellus, es hat mich gelehrt, wer meinen Respekt verdient", schoss Harry mit seinem eigenen Schnarren zurück.

Snapes Augen verengten sich und er sah aus, als wollte er die Beleidigung zurückgeben, aber Dumbledore hielt ihn mit einem „Also, Jungs…" zurück und wurde daraufhin von beiden wütend angesehen.

„Mein Fotoalbum, Direktor", sagte Harry fest und versuchte seine Beherrschung zurück zu erlangen. Snape erwischte ihn immer auf dem falschen Fuß.

Dumbledore seufzte und sah Jahrzehnte älter aus. „Natürlich, Harry. Es ist in meinem Büro." Harry nickte und deutete dem Direktor an, vorzugehen. Dumbledore trat um den Tisch herum und führte Harry und seine Gruppe aus der Halle, wo sogleich lautes Geschnatter ausbrach, als sie außer Sicht waren.

In seinem Büro zog Dumbledore Harrys Fotoalbum aus seinem Schreibtisch und reichte es ihm. „Hagrid hat darauf bestanden, dass wir es nicht zerstören, damit du etwas hast, um dich an die guten Zeiten zu erinnern, wenn du aus Askaban raus kannst. Er hat es nie wirklich laut gesagt, aber ich glaube, dass er auch immer gedacht hat, dass du unschuldig bist. In seinem Testament hat er darum gebeten, dass ich das für dich aufbewahre und sicher stelle, dass du weißt, dass er sich immer an seinen besten Schüler erinnerte."

Harry biss sich hart auf die Lippe und nahm sein Album. „Danke, Sir", flüsterte er. Neben ihm legte Sirius eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie.

Dumbledore setzte sich mit einem Stöhnen und faltete die Hände vor seinem Mund. „Harry, egal wie viel es wert ist, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, als zu glauben, dass du jemals deine Freunde verraten würdest."

Harry festigte seinen Griff um das Fotoalbum. „Vielleicht, Sir, wenn Sie in dem Jahr Zeit mit mir verbracht hätten, statt mich immer wieder wegzuschubsen, dann wäre nichts davon passiert."

„Vielleicht", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Ich habe gehofft, dass, wenn ich mich von dir distanziere, Tom es nicht schaffen würde, dich gegen mich oder mich gegen dich zu nutzen."

„Es hat wunderbar geklappt", erwiderte Harry sarkastisch.

Dumbledore senkte stumm seinen Kopf.

Harry seufzte und sah auf das Album, unsicher, wie er sich bei dieser Seite des großen Zauberers verhalten sollte. „Wenn das alles ist, Direktor?"

Dumbledore nickte und sah wieder auf. „Du bist herzlich eingeladen, Ordenstreffen zu besuchen. Wir halten sie jeden Freitag um sechs im alten Hauptquartier. Sirius und Remus sind oft da."

„Wir werden sehen", erwiderte Harry, dann drehte er sich um und führte den Weg aus dem Büro und aus der Schule an. Er stoppte bei dem Anblick von Hagrids leerer Hütte und sagte: „Was ist mit Fang passiert? Und Grawp?"

„Fang ist ein paar Wochen nach Hagrid gestorben, ohne wirklichen Grund, außer, dass er ihn vermisste", berichtete Remus sanft. „Grawp wurde im selben Kampf getötet wie Hagrid."

Harry presste seine Augen fest zusammen und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Langsam, aber sicher zerstörte Voldemort alles Gute in der Welt. Und Harry war der einzige, der ihn töten könnte. Er öffnete seine Augen und fühlte sich entschlossen. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass Dorcha beweist, dass kein Todesser es mit ihm aufnehmen kann", sagte er fest.

Remus, Ginny und Luna lächelten, während Sirius jubelte und Peeves verrückt lachte, was der Gruppe merkwürdige Blicke von Schülern einbrachte, die aus der Schule traten, um Quidditch zu spielen oder Hausaufgaben zu vermeiden.

To Be Continued


End file.
